Embajada de Amor
by Nani-Inuyonaka
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si tu destino diera un giro repentino? ¿Si te dijeran que por obligación tu promesa de matrimonio sería anulada... Para siempre...? Cómo podrá Akane contrarestar el sufrimiento de vivir sin Ranma para siempre... todo por culpa de Shampoo..
1. Cap 1 Una Mañana Común

_Este fic esta basado en personajes y en un trama que no son mios, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi!! con esto kieor decir que no hago éste fic con fines de lucro, solo de entretenimiento..._

_Aki vamos:_

**Embajada de Amor **

**Capitulo 1**

Una Mañana común…

Era una mañana común y corriente en casa de los Tendo…

-**_ QUE ME DES MI SALCHICHA TE DIGO!!_** - Gritó un joven de unos 17 años con una coleta y preciosos ojos azul grisáceo muy enojado persiguiendo a un hombre cincuentón, un poco gordo, y calvo con una pañoleta en la cabeza y una salchicha en la mano.

- _**SI ME ALCANZAS TE LA DOY**_ - Dijo el hombre, metiendo la salchicha en su boca y masticándola mientras huía de su hambriento hijo.

- _**MALDITO VIEJO TRAMPOSO**_ - Gritó el chico ojiazul persiguiéndolo, ésta vez con otras intenciones.

- _**Ranma-kun, Tío Genma!! Ya dejen de pelear!!**_ - avisó una castaña muy hermosa, vestida de casera y con el cabello largo agarrado por una cola - **_La comida se les terminará de enfriar!!_** -

… Pues si, era una mañana normal en la casa de los Tendo. La familia terminó de desayunar y los tres chicos fueron a sus habitaciones a prepararse para la escuela. Luego, tomaron sus mochilas, sus almuerzos y salieron encaminándose al instituto…

- **_Bien, yo me adelantaré para dejarlos solos, si??_** - Dijo la chica de pelo achocolatado de unos 18 años a Ranma y a la otra chica de cabellos cortos azulados…

-_** Y porqué debemos estar solos, Nabiki?**_ - Dijo la chica peliazul de unos hermosos ojos color chocolate -

- _**Akane, son novios, no? Los novios deben ir juntos a la escuela!!**_ - Dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa pícara haciendo sonrojar a los dos jóvenes, luego, salió corriendo, adelantándoseles y dejándoles solos.

- _**Ah… esa Nabiki**_ - Dijo Akane - _**Nunca cambia**_ - Sonrió un poco y miró de reojo a Ranma evitando ser vista por el chico pero en vano.

- _**Jeh, si… oye y… por qué sonríes? **_- Dijo mirándola con una expresión tierna de duda (_kyaa ya me lo imagino xP_)

- _**Por… por nada…**_ - Dijo quitando la sonrisa y volteando a otro lado muy sonrojada, realmente le gustaba mucho ese chico.

-_** Ooh.. de… de acuerdo…**_ - Dijo volteando la vista a otro lado, De reojo observó a Akane quien lo observaba tiernamente, poniéndolo muy nervioso. Cuando ésta volteó muy sonriente a proseguir con su camino éste se calmo, estiró la mano lentamente y tomó la de la chica, mirando muy sonrojado hacia al frente. Akane no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver la mano del chico, pero sonrió y tiernamente y se ajuntó a él, siguiendo su ritmo de caminata y poniéndolo de nuevo muy rojo y nervioso… Hasta que de repente… _PUFF!!_ Una bicicleta cayó arriba de Ranma, quien empujó a Akane para que no se hiciese daño…

- _**Ni Hao Ranma-kun!!**_ - Dijo muy sonriente la chica amazona de cabellos violetas y ojos espléndidamente fucsia -

- _**Shampoo!! Bájate de él!! Lo estas atosigando!!**_ - Dijo un poco enojada y a la vez celosa Akane -

- _**Está bien**_ - Dijo la chica seria y enojada - _**Pero solo hacerlo por Ranma-kun -**_ Dijo cambiando a estar muy feliz, apartando su bicicleta y mirando al chico - _**Ya sentirte mejor?**_ -

- _**Si… Supongo**_ - Dijo Ranma adolorido.

- _**Yo estar feliz si prometido mío estar bien**_ - Dijo sonriéndole alegremente a Ranma - _**Ranma, yo venir a proponerte algo!!**_ -

- _**Proponerme algo??**_ - Dijo muy angustiado y serio, mientras que Akane se sentía un poco celosa.

- _**Si!! Yo proponer casarnos!!**_ - Dijo alegremente, dejando a Ranma aún mas angustiado y a Akane realmente celosa - _**Yo llevarte a china y ser muy felices**_ - Dijo de nuevo sonriendo de oreja a oreja -

Un instante de silencio acompaño la escena, Akane desprendía un aura roja que daba miedo, estaba realmente harta de Shampoo, de que nunca los dejara en paz…

- _**Shampoo, yo… yo no se que decir…**_ - Dijo el chico, Akane lo miró muy sorprendida y enojada - _**Yo…**_ - Dijo mirando a Akane quien aún desprendía un aura roja.

- _**No me mires así, di lo que te dé la gana…**_ - Dijo de mala gana dandose media vuelta - _**Los dejo solos, yo me adelantaré porque si no llegare tarde a la escuela**_ - Dijo irónicamente y caminando con lentitud -

- _**Espera Akane!!**_ - Dijo Ranma angustiado - _**Shampoo, yo de verdad me siento halagado, pero no acepto**_ - Dijo muy serio, Akane se detuvo, sintió como la felicidad limpió toda su ira - _**Yo te lo dije… no me quiero casar por… porque en estos momentos no quiero…**_ - culminó, Akane se sintió un poco decepcionada, pero le alegraba que Ranma se hubiese negado a la propuesta de Shampoo, así que continuó caminando con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad.

- _**Ranma no casarse con Shampoo por Akane no es cierto??**_ - Dijo Shampoo muy enojada, Akane se detuvo impactada -

-_** Shampoo!! Que estas diciendo??**_ - Dijo sonrojado -

- _**Shampoo volver, ésta vez tu si casarte con Shampoo, ya verás**_ - Dijo ella muy decidida, tomando su bici y encaminándose de nuevo al NekoHanten. Ranma miró como se marchaba muy nervioso, así que se calmó y continuó su camino, alcanzando a Akane quien estaba paralizada al oir los comentarios de Shampoo.

- _**AKANE DESPIERTA!!**_ - Dijo el chico, lo que hizo que Akane volviera a la realidad muy sonrojada al ver que su rostro estaba muy cerca de su cara - _**Debemos ir al colegio bobita!! Que no recuerdas??**_

- _**siento Ranma, me quedé pensativa…**_ - Dijo sonriéndole. Si, a pesar de que era un tonto, orgulloso, egoísta, pretencioso, insultón y muy desesperante, ella lo amaba así y como tal.

- _**Bien, pues no lo vuelvas a hacer o vamos a llegar tarde!!**_ - Dijo serio, tomando la mano de Akane y corriendo -

- _**Mira quien habla!! Dime tu!! Distraerte con Shampoo!!**_ - Dijo celosa - _**además, desde cuando te importa tanto llegar temprano a la escuela??**_

-_** Eh… pues… desde que…**_ - Dijo sonrojándose y provocándole unas pequeñas carcajadas a Akane -_** No te importa si!! Y yo no me distraje con Shampoo!! Ella enterró su bici en mi cabeza acaso no te acuerdas??**_ -

- _**Jaja si bueno esta bien, te creo por esta vez…**_ - Dijo sacándole la lengua en juego y continuando su camino hacia el instituto.

Mientras tanto, en el NekoHanten…

- _**Bisabuela, yo tener grandisima idea!!**_ - Dijo Shampoo hablándole a una anciana realmente vieja, de unos 300 años de antigüedad xDD.

- **_Cual es tu idea para el yerno querida nieta _**- Dijo sin dudar un momento en su biznieta -

-** Yo llamar a amigo de Aldea Amazona** - Dijo la chica muy decidida - _**él saber qué hacer para que Ranma se case con Shampoo!!**_ - Dijo mostrando una sonrisa peligrosa -

-_** Ya se a que amigo te refieres**_ - Dijo muy alegre la anciana - **_Estoy segura de que el novio no podrá escapar de esto…_** - Dijo tomando el teléfono y marcando un número, luego de repicar un hombre contestó y la anciana empezó a hablarle en chino. Luego, volteó a ver a su nieta y le alargó el teléfono - _**Toma biznieta, habla con él, pues está dispuesto a ayudar, con tal y que se cumplan las reglas de la aldea**_ -

- _**Gracias Bisabuela**_ - Dijo sonriendo malévolamente y tomando el teléfono y empezando a hablar en chino -

De vuelta, en el instituto Furinkan, están todos alborotados, ya que el profesor aún no llegaba…

- **_AAAACHOOOOOOO!!_** - Destornudó repentinamente Ranma - **_Diablos alguien esta teniendo una muy grata conversación sobre mi no??_** - Dijo algo molesto.

-_** De seguro es Akane**_ - Dijo uno de los chicos que estaban con Ranma con una sonrisa malevola.

- _**Jah!! No lo creo, no creo que esa marimacho le hayan dado ganas de hablar de mi tan repentinamente**_ - Dijo amargamente.

- _**ACHOOOO!!**_ - Destornudó Akane - _**Ahh, quien estará hablando de mi?**_ - Dijo sonriente.

- _**Yo creo que puede ser Ranma**_ - Dijo una de las chicas que la acompañaba -

-_** ??**_ - Dijo quitando la sonrisa y sonrojandose rapidamente - _**Claro que no!! El solo debe estar hablando de él mismo**_ - Dijo volteando enojada -

- _**Pues créeme**_ - Dijo la otra chica sonriendo malévolamente - _**Por qué no te le acercas y le hablas**_?-

-_**Y que querría yo hablarle a él?**_ - Dijo nerviosa

- **_Estas enamorada de él no?_** - Dijo de nuevo la chica -_** Ve y sácale conversación!!**_ - Dijo sonriente.

- _**no se de qué puedo hablar con él**_ - Dijo mirando hacia otro lado, con una mirada un poco infeliz - _**Además, por qué él aceptaría hablar conmigo?**_ - Dijo y repentinamente una de sus amigas volteó en dirección hacia donde estaba Ranma y sus amigos.

- _**Pues, por lo visto, él ya se adelantó**_ - Dijo la que había volteado - _**Pues viene para acá**_ - Dijo dejando a Akane paralizada de los nervios.

- _**hablar conmigo?**_ - Pensó muy feliz.

- _**Hola Akane…**_ - Dijo el ojiazul levantando la mano saludándola y sonriendo -

- - Dijo sonrojada - _**A… A que vienen estas repentinas ganas de hablarme **_- Dijo bajando la mirada para evitar que se diera cuenta de su sonrojo -

- _**No te puedo simplemente saludar??**_ - Dijo mirandola tiernamente, Akane lo miró con ojos brillantes, No sabía que decirle, estaba nerviosa y con el corazón latiendo muy velozmente, sentía un impulso de querer abalanzársele y besarle, pero cuando estuvo a punto de abrazarlo…

- _**Alumnos, todos a sus asientos, vamos a comenzar la clase!!**_ - Dijo un profesor entrando al salón, Akane se detuvo pensando en lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, miró a Ranma, le sonrió y éste le devolvio la sonrisa, luego ambos se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos… La clase estaba totalmente aburrida, asi que Ranma no aguantó la tentación, arrancó un papel de su cuaderno, escribió algo en él, lo arrugó y se lo lanzó directamente a la cabeza de Akane… Ella volteó con una mirada fulminante a Ranma, y éste le devolvió con una enorme sonrisa burlona. Akane tomó el papel que su prometido había enviado y lo abrió para leer lo que decía… "_La clase esta aburrida, no crees? xP_" decía, Akane no pudo evitar reír un poco bajito, volteó y le sonrió a Ranma cariñosamente, luego tomó otro papel y escribió en el, y se lo devolvió…

- "_Tonto!! jajaja si esta muy aburrida ;P_" - Leyó Ranma mentalmente, luego la miró y ella volteó, sonriendole muy carismáticamente. Tomó otro papel, escribió, arrugó y envió. Akane tomó de nuevo el papel y lo abrió lentamente… leyó en voz baja, decía " _Te ves muy linda cuando sonríes…_ ", a lo que ella cayó de trompada al suelo y toda la clase se le quedó mirando. Luego se dio cuenta que más abajo decía: "_Posdata: Es mentira xD_", ella se levantó muy enojada y lo miró fulminantemente…

- **_RAAANMAAA!!_** - Dijo en tono asesino xD. El profesor volteó inmediatamente.

- _**Saotome, Tendo, fuera del salón!!**_ - Dijo muy enojado el maestro. Ambos estaban afuera del salon (_de nuevo xDD_) con baldes de agua en las manos (_de nuevo xDD_)…

- **_Porqué te has enojado?? , solo fue una pequeña broma_** - Dijo Ranma mirando hacia el lado contrario a Akane.

- _**Primero me halagas y luego me insultas, que linda broma!!**_ - Respondió la chica sarcásticamente. El chico la miró enojado.

- _**Oye!! Estaba aburrido!! Que más podia hacer??**_ - Dijo enojado, luego suspiró y continuó - _**Además, mirale el lado bueno, estamos afuera… -**_ Dijo sonriendo muy feliz -

- _**A que te refieres**_ - Dijo sonrojada - _Querrá decir que le gusta estar afuera conmigo??_ - Pensó sonrojandose más aún -

- _**Pues a que salimos de la clase aburrida juntos!!**_ - Dijo notando el sonrojo de ella - **_además, me divierto mucho contigo_** - Dijo riendo un poco -

**_- Co. Conmigo?_** - Dijo con los ojos como platos -

- _**Sip**_ - Dijo simpáticamente - _**Haciendote enojar jijiji**_ - Mientras reia un poco, Akane lo miró fulminantemente, pero despues largó una sonrisa y ambos rieron conjuntamente.

**_Continuará..._**


	2. Cap 2 La llegada del embajador

**Capitulo 2**

La llegada del embajador. Una nueva ley de las amazonas

Ambos continuaban castigados afuera, dentro del incómodo y abrumador silencio, a Akane le surgió una duda… Por qué Ranma la habia tratado tan bien esa mañana (_o por lo menos hasta que empezaron con las notitas xDD_), tomó aire y se animó a preguntarle…

- **_Oye Ranma…_** - Dijo tímidamente - _**é me has tratado tan bien ésta mañana??**_ - Dijo temblorosamente, Ranma la miró a los ojos y le mostró una pequeña sonrisa, poniéndola más nerviosa…

- _**Pues porque quise probar que sucedería si te trato bien…**_ - _**Dijo sonriente - y pues es muy reconfortante, porque no te queda el resentimiento de haber hecho mal**_ - Paró y dio un suspiro, Akane se estremecía con tan bellas palabras del chico - _**Pero sabes?**_ - Continuó y dio una sonrisa maliciosa - _**no es muy divertido…**_ - Rió, y Akane pasó de sonreír y un rostro de enojo.

- _**Despues de todo, sigues siendo un idiota**_ - Dijo Akane enojada.

- **_Pero soy un idiota muy Bueno_** - Dijo Ranma, resaltando la palabra "_Bueno_" para darle un doble sentido xD, Akane lo miró entrecerrando sus ojos.

- _**A qué sentido te refieres con bueno?**_ - Dijo irónica - _**Porque no eres muy bueno tratándome**_ - Dijo y luego quedó un poco nerviosa - _**y si te refieres a… a otra cosa… pues… no. no lo se, no puedo opinar…**_ - Se sonrojó inmediatamente y bajó la mirada apenada, Ranma le sonrió, dejó un bote de agua en el suelo y le tomó el menton y la miró tiernamente.

- _**Quisiera tener tu opinión**_ - Dijo seductoramente, a Akane se le abrieron los ojos como platos y se puso más roja que un tomate… - _**Me dejarías mostrarte? O prefieres nunca opinar?**_ - Dijo de nuevo seductoramente.

Akane no pudo decir nada, estaba paralizada, nerviosa, asustada por lo que el joven podría hacerle, y ella sabía que no iba a querer parar, por supuesto que deseaba opinar. Ranma le fue acercando el rostro con una mirada malévola, Akane solo podía verle los labios del joven acercarse a los suyos. Ella tragó saliva, y vió que él entrecerraba sus hermosos ojos azulados, _DIOS MIO!!_ Si estaba dispuesto a besarla!! Que iba a hacer?? Quería quedarse, no quería huir, pero tenía muchos nervios…

-_ Peligro!! _- Sintió Ranma abriendo los ojos y volteando la mirada hacia atrás, soltando a Akane, tomando de nuevo el bote de agua y lanzándolo contra alguien que iba directo a ellos…

- **_SAOTO…_** - No terminó de decirlo al caerle un bote de agua en la cara.

- _**Kuno!**_ - Dijo Ranma sonriente - _**Que tal?? Eh??**_ - rió un poco - **_Por qué esa cara de balde??_**. - Kuno tomó el balde y lo lanzó a un lado, tomó su espada de madera y apuntó contra Ranma…

- _**Maldito Saotome!!**_ - Dijo enojado Tatewaki - _**Has hecho salir de clases a la pobre de mi Akane de nuevo!!**_ - Dijo con rostro de ira - _**y contigo!! No te lo perdonaré!!**_ - Lanzó su espada fuertemente contra el chico del cabello trenzado

- _**Oye Kuno calmate!!**_ - Dijo esquivando sus golpes - _**Solamente la salve de la clase!! Estaba muy aburrida!!**_ -

- _**Si claro!! Y yo soy el emperador de Japón!!**_ - Dijo enojado -_** Vete a volar!!**_ - Lanzó de nuevo su espada contra Ranma, pero éste lo esquivó y lanzó una patada que lo envio fuera del instituto -

- _**Vete a volar tu!! Idiota!!**_ - Grito Ranma enojado -_** Ah!! Ese imbécil de Kuno**_ -

Akane seguía paralizada, vio la pelea pero no movió ni un solo dedo, estaba muy sorprendida por lo que Ranma estuvo a punto de realizar antes de la interrupción de Kuno. Repentinamente sonó la campana y toda la clase salió velozmente hacia el comedor, como siempre, a ver quién lograba comer algo…

- _**Oye Akane, vamos, ya es hora del almuerzo **_- Dijo agitando la mano frente a su rostro - _**Akane?? AKANEE!!**_

- _**Ehh!! Quee??**_ - Dijo saliendo de su hipnosis - **_Aah si cierto jeje…_** -

Ambos se dirigían al patio del edificio, donde los que ya tenían su almuerzo se sentaban a comer. Akane disfrutaba de su almuerzo, pero seguía con el sentimiento de nerviosismo en su corazón. _Qué demonios sucedió cuando estaban castigados?_ Se preguntó una y otra vez. _Por qué el pretendía querer besarla? O de verdad quería besarla?_ Mientras comía estaba perdida en sus pensamientos… Recordando todas las veces que él la había salvado, todos los momentos románticos y especiales que había tenido con él, sus momentos de celos, y las veces que él estaba celoso y decía:_ ella es mi prometida!!_

- _**Oye Akane, en qué tanto piensas?**_ - Dijo una de sus amigas.

- _**En… en cosas de chicas!! Ya saben!!**_ - Mintió desviando la mirada.

- **_Ah por supuesto!! En chicos!!_** - Rió otra de sus amigas.

- _**Oigan!! Por qué siempre creen que estoy pensando en Ranma?**_ - Dijo muy enojada.

- _**Ehh… nunca dijimos que estabas pensando en Ranma**_ - Dijeron ambas intrigadas - _**pero por lo visto si lo estabas haciendo…**_ - dijeron con una mirada pícara -

- _Mierda_ - Dijo en voz baja - _**Si pues está bien!! Si estaba pensando en él…**_

- _**Si!! Ves que siempre piensas en el??**_ - dijo una de las chicas -

- _**Claro que no!! No siempre pienso en él!! **_- Dijo sonrojándose enojada, las chicas se le quedaron viendo pícaramente hasta que confesara -_** Hay ya!! Nose porqué no se ponen a trabajar de detectives!! Siempre hacen que uno confiese!! Está bien!! Si!! Siempre pienso en él!! Felices??**_

- _**Siempre piensas en quien?**_ - Dijo pícaramente una voz detrás de ella, Akane sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda por el hecho de que él haya escuchado todo, así que volteó y lo enfrentó -

- _**R. Ranma!!… Eh… en P-chan!!**_ - Mintió nerviosa Akane - _**Es que es un cerdito muy tierno, no dejo de pensar en él!!**_ -

- _**Ohh, ya veo!!**_ - Dijo el ojiazul aburrido - _**Ese tonto cerdito negro**_ - Se llevó las manos a la nuca y miro al cielo -

- _**Que?**_ - Dijo Akane con mirada pícara - **_Estas celoso??_** - Sonrió malévolamente.

- _**Q. que!? No!! Como crees?!**_ - La miró enojado pero sonrojado al mismo tiempo.

- **Ajaa…** - Dijo sarcástica y luego suspiró mirando hacia el cielo y mostrando una sonrisa.

Sonó repentinamente la campana de entrada, todos salieron corriendo hacia los salones, luego de una tarde normal de clases, ambos iban regresando sin hablarse, mirándose de reojo. Llegaron a la casa y pasaron sin tocar. Akane gritó su común "_Ya llegamos!!"_ y pasaron hacia el comedor principal…

- _**Aah Ranma!!**_ - Dijo Soun - _**Shampoo te dejó un recado**_ - Se puso con mirada seria.

- _**Shampoo?**_ - Dijo Ranma fastidiado -_** Vaya esa chica no se cansa**_ - Suspiró y miró a Soun - _**Que dijo?**_ -

- _**Mandó a decir que pronto traería un regalo de china para ti**_ - Dijo Genma con una ceja levantada -

- _**Vaya **_- Dijo Akane sorprendida y volteó a ver a Ranma a la cara - **_Y si es agua de Jusenkyo?_** - Dijo alegrándose para ocultar sus celos - **_Podría ser una oportunidad para ti Ranma!!_** -

- _**No creo**_ - Dijo el chico colocándose las manos en la nuca en señal de fastidio - _**y si así fuera créeme que no me lo daría gratis…**_ - La miró serio y suspiró.

- _**Oh.. Si bueno…**_ - Dijo un poco enojada -_** Es cierto… Shampoo es una tramposa…**_ - Repentinamente sonó la puerta de entrada y antes de que Kasumi pudiera pararse a abrirla, apareció Shampoo saltando muy feliz.

- _**Nihaoo Ranma!!**_ - Dijo sonriente la amazona -**_ Yo traerte sorpresa_** - Sonrió aún mas -

-_** Que me haz traído ésta vez y que tengo que hacer para pagarlo…**_ - Se adelantó fastidiado Ranma.

- _**Te he traído a alguien muy especial, un amigo mío**_ - Dijo aún sonriente - **_y no tienes que pagarlo con nada _**-

- _Esto está sospechoso_ - Pensó Akane - _Que Shampoo le regale algo a Ranma sin que él pague con una cita? Eso sí que es raro_ - Se sintió enojada.

- _**Espera un momento Ranma**_ - Dijo Shampoo sonriente y yendo hacia la entrada - **_Poder pasar!!_** - Gritó hacia un hombre que se encontraba en la entrada -

- **_Nihao Familia Tendo y Saotome_** - Dijo el hombre que estaba vestido de la alta sociedad, como si fuera un emperador o un presidente

- _**Quién es él?**_ - Preguntaron todos intrigados

- _**El ser gran amigo mío**_ - Dijo Shampoo alegre - _**El ser…**_ -

- _**Ser el embajador de la aldea china de supremacía femenina**_ - Dijo el hombre elegantemente interrumpiendo a la chica -_** Para servir a las amazonas que moren por otros pueblos y países y para ayudarlas a hacer respetar sus reglas**_.

- _Lo sabía!!_ - Se dijo en voz muy baja Akane - _Esto no me da buena espina…_ -

- _**Esta es la sorpresa Shampoo??**_ - Dijo Ranma intrigado

- _**Yo ser llamado por la señorita Xian pu, según ella, por incumplimiento y desobediencia a las reglas de su aldea natal **_- Dijo frunciendo el entrecejo -

- _**Incumplimiento y desobediencia??**_ - Dijo Soun

- _**A las reglas de su aldea natal??**_ - Dijo Genma

-_** A qué se refiere??**_ - Dijeron ambos

- _**Pues ella contarme que forastero la ha vencido en batalla limpia, y aún así no le permiten su matrimonio con éste**_ - Dijo - _**Además de incumplir con la ley del primer beso**_ -

- _**LEY DEL PRIMER BESO??**_ - Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, Ranma estaba paralizado recordando cuando Shampoo se le abalanzó y lo besó por haberle ganado sin querer, cuando recibió la terrible noticia de que si una amazona era vencida por un forastero debía casarse con él.

- _**Ranma, tu primer beso fue con la jovencita Xian pu, cierto?**_ - Dijo el embajador -

- _**No…**_ - Recordó su embarazoso "_Primer beso_", así que decidió mentir - _**Bu. Bueno si si fue**_ - dijo nervioso, Akane se enceló pero decidió no decirle nada, ya que sabía que si él decía la verdad su orgullo y honor terminarían por los suelos -

- _**Ya veo…**_ - Dijo alegrandose el embajador - _**Así que se debe dar a cumplir dicha ley del primer beso**_ -

**_Continuará..._**


	3. Cap 3 La ley del Primer Beso

**Capitulo 3**

La ley del primer beso. Ranma se va definitivamente de la vida de los Tendo.

- **_Q. Que es eso de la ley del primer beso?_** - Reprimió cortadamente Akane - **_De. De qué se trata?_** -

- _**La ley del primer beso consiste en que si la amazona da su primer beso en los labios de un forastero que la haya vencido y sea virgen… **_- Paró para inhalar un poco mas de aire - _**deberá casarse OBLIGATORIAMENTE con éste, sin ninguna excusa u obstaculo, ya que ése beso indica que lo reclama como suyo **_- Dijo alegremente el hombre - _**Esto quiere decir que cualquier otro compromiso que se interponga está oficialmente anulado**_ - Akane sintió como un helado escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, sintió como el corazón se le partía en miles de pedazos y los ojos se le cristalizaban… _Ya no sería mas nunca prometida de Ranma??…_

- **_QUEEEEE?!_** - Dijo toda la familia

- _**ME NIEGO!!**_ - Dijo Ranma enojado

- _**Si se niega lamentablemente tendré que llevarmelo a las autoridades chinas**_ - Dijo bajando la mirada serio, el chico de la trenza se paralizó **_- Y escogerán su condena por deshonor y deshonra, que lamentablemente siempre será la muerte..._**

- _**Pe. Pero si mucho antes que estaba planeado el compromiso entre el hijo de Saotome y mi hija**_ - dijo Soun a punto de explotar en lágrimas -

- _**Pero nunca llegaron a besarse cierto?**_ - Preguntó el embajador

- _**Pues… no…**_ - Dijo Ranma amargamente, _Ya no sería el odioso prometido de la chica marimacho??_ Sentía como el alma se le iba… No podía creer que esto estuviese sucediendo… - _**Nunca…**_ - Al decir esto sintió un apretón en el corazón…

- _**Entonces el compromiso de Akane Tendo y Ranma Saotome**_ - Akane deseó que no lo dijera, no quería llorar - _**Queda completa y absolutamente cancelado…**_ - Ranma sintió como si le hubiesen apuñalado el corazón, su alma estaba hecha pedazos -

- **_Ranma!! Wo hai ni!!_** - Gritó de felicidad Shampoo abalanzandose en los brazos de Ranma, quien seguía congelado, sin poder creer que Akane ya no era, ni sería, nunca mas su destino… Akane se levantó cabizbaja y salió corriendo hacia su habitación, aguantando las lágrimas que estaban a punto de caer, llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe, se lanzó a la cama y con la almohada hizo que no se pudiesen escuchar sus sollozos…

- _**Ranma…**_ - Dijo en sollozos - _**Te amo… y ahora te perdí para siempre… **_- Sintió como estaba a punto de desvanecerse… sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento… la vista se le puso borrosa…

De nuevo en el comedor, Ranma seguía congelado mientras que Shampoo continuaba en sus brazos besándole la cara cariñosamente…

- _**Ser tan feliz!!**_ - Dijo Shampoo - _**Ahora Ranma ser mio!! Solo mio!! Para siempre **_- Dijo mirandolo

- **_Que viva el ferviente amor entre Ranma Saotome y la señorita Xian pu_** - Dijo el embajador alegremente -

- _**Si claro…**_ - Dijo Ranma cabizbajo - **_ferviente amor…_** - Esto lo dijo sin aliento -

- _**Ahora, lo ultimo que nos queda, es que los Saotome deben mudarse a la casa de la señorita Xian pu**_ - Dijo con una sonrisa enorme al ver la felicidad de la chica -

- _**Tambien nos tenemos que mudar al NekoHanten?!**_ - Dijo Genma alarmado - _**Pero si aquí estamos bien!!**_ -

- **_Si usted desea, se puede quedar, pero el novio debe irse con su prometida, futura esposa_** - Dijo el hombre carismáticamente - _**Pero le aseguro que puede perderse de tener fideos gratis por toda la vida…**_

- **_Eso no me importa ahora_** - Mintió Genma maldiciendose mentalmente -_** Yo me quedaré en ésta casa…**_ - comentó enojado -

- **_De acuerdo_** - Dijo y volteó hacia Ranma - _**Joven Saotome, debe ir a empacar… Desde hoy mismo vivirá en el NekoHanten con su prometida…**_

- _**Ya voy…**_ - Dijo friamente, se levantó y fue a su habitación…

- **_Pobre Ranma…_** - Dijo en susurro Kasumi a Nabiki

- **_Creeme cuando te digo que en éstos momentos, la que más sufre, es Akane_** - Le respondió ésta nuevamente en susurro - _**iré a verla, a consolarla y a decirle que Ranma se va… **_- Dijo levantandose, suspirando y andando hacia la habitación de Akane. Cuando entró, cerró cuidadosamente la puerta. La vió muy trankila, así que se acercó a ver si estaba dormida y descubrió que no… - _**Por el amor a Dios!! Se desmayó??**_

-_** No Nabiki… **_- Dijo sin aliento levantandose y quedando sentada en la orilla de la cama - _**Estoy bien…**_ - Mintió, estaba realmente pálida - **_a que vienes?_** -

- **_Akane… no quiero que te pongas así por un hombre!! Por el amor de dios!! Hay muchos en el mundo!!_** - Dijo enojada Nabiki sentandose a su lado, pero luego se sintió arrepentida al ver las marcas de lágrimas, y que de sus ojos empezaron a surgir más…

- _**Nabiki… tu no entiendes… Ranma es el único hombre después de Tofu que quebró mi corazon de piedra… me volvió a dar sentimientos por los hombres… y me hizo descubrir que no todos en el mundo son unos imbéciles buenos para nada…**_ - Dicho esto se secó las lagrimas y continuó - _**Ranma fue y es el único hombre que a cautivado de verdad mi corazón… **_- Se abalanzó a abrazar a su hermana y empezó a llorar descontroladamente.

- **_Akane…_** - Dijo sintiendose culpable y acariciandole el cabello mientras correspondía el abrazo -_ Debo decirte algo… que en éstos momentos no me gustaría, pero tampoco deseo que te caiga de sorpresa…_ -

- _**Que?? **_- Dijo levantandose rapidamente del hombro de ella… por la expresión que tenía su hermana mayor, no era nada bueno

- _**Ranma…**_ - No podía decirlo, no quería hacer sufrir mas a su pobre hermanita - _**Ranma…**_

- _**Ranma que?? Que más sucede con él??**_ - Dijo con los ojos cristalinos -

- **_Ranma…_** - Suspiró y continuó - _**Akane recuerda que no es facil para mi decirte esto… **_- Dijo cabizbaja - _**Pero… Ranma se va de la casa…**_ - Akane no respondió, solo soltó otra lágrima… Estaba a punto de desmayarse… solo deseaba que todo lo que estaba sucediendo fuese una simple pesadilla… una a la que quería despertar… - **_…_** - Dijo ocultando su rostro lloroso - _**yo… te dejo sola… para que te desahogues… **_- Dijo levantando la mirada y dando a descubrir que sus ojos tambien estaban cristalinos, con lágrimas a punto de salir… se levantó y se fue hacia su habitación… Akane quedó boquiabierta, nunca imaginó ver el lado sensible de Nabiki.

-_** Iré a verla… **_- Dijo tristemente - _**No quiero verla llorar…**_ - Se levantó y abrió la puerta, tropezandose con alguien que llevaba su equipaje cargado, y un rostro pálido y sin vida

- **_A. Akane…_** - Apenas pudo pronunciar… se sentía desolado

- _**Ra. Ranma…**_ - Dijo ella mientras se le volvían a cristalizar sus ojos - **_Ranma, por favor no…_**

- **_Akane, no. no llores por favor…_** - La interrumpió mientras de sus ojos empezaban a nacer lágrimas - _**Ya… ya eres libre de mi… libre de amar a quien quieras… libre de conocer a alguien que no te haga sufrir… uno que no sea como yo…**_ - Dijo cabizbajo y continuando su camino, Akane solo podía mirarlo marcharse sin poder hacer nada…

- **_Al único hombre que amaré, es a ti… Ranma…_** - Dijo en susurro, cosa que Ranma no pudo oir, inmediatamente entró a su habitación, pero empezó a ver borroso, y cayó en su cama…

Ranma llegó al comedor principal, donde todos esperaban deprimidos, menos Shampoo y el embajador…

- _**Wo ai ni!!**_ - Repitió Shampoo - **_Airen ya estas listo para venir?_** - Preguntó risueña

-**_ Si…_** - Dijo amargamente el chico, mirandola friamente…

- **_Pues entonces vamos!!_** - Dijo el embajador levantandose - **_No perdamos tiempo!!_** - Shampoo se levantó y los tres se dirigieron a la puerta, pero Ranma se volteó a mirar a la familia

- _**Adios a todos…**_ - Dijo sin aliento - _**Los extrañare…**_

- **_Adios Ranma-kun_** - Dijo Kasumi con una expresión claramente triste

- _**Adios hijo…**_ - Dijo Genma

- _**Adios Ranma…**_ - Dijo Soun - _**Cuidate hijo…**_

- **_Lo haré…_** - Dijo y se volteó pero no se movio - **_Ahh… y despidan a Nabiki y a Akane por mi…_** - Dijo intentando sonreir, pero sin lograrlo -

- _**De acuerdo**_ - Dijo Kasumi

La puerta se abrió y los tres fueron rumbo al NekoHanten. De nuevo, la casa Tendo quedó sin vida, sin emoción, sin gritos, sin correderas de aquí para allá…

- _**Iré a consolar a Akane…**_ - Dijo Kasumi finalmente parándose y suspirando - **_y veré por qué Nabiki se tarda tanto…_** - anduvo hacia las escaleras y empezó a subirlas, Genma tenía la mirada cabizbaja y una tristeza tremenda, su hijo se había ido y se había perdido una vida eterna de fideos gratis xD , Soun estaba mirando hacia el techo derramando litros y litros de lágrimas, ambos sin hablar… Kasumi llegó a la puerta de Akane, la abrió lentamente cuidando de no despertarla si se había dormido… se acercó y apoyó su mano lentamente en la cara de ella… - _**Dios mio!! Está helada!!**_ - Dijo alarmada, sus ojos estaban abiertos y su mirada estaba perdída, como si hubiese perdido la conciencia - **Akane!! Madre santa!! Se ha desmayado!!** - La joven salió corriendo hacia el comedor y vió alarmada a Soun y a Genma - **_Padre!! Tio Genma!! Akane se ha desmayado!_**! -

-_** Que QUEE?!**_ - Dijo Soun levantándose y con ojos como platos - _**Akanesita!! Mi hija!!**_ - Dijo corriendo hacia la habitación junto con Genma, Kasumi llamaba al doctor Tofú.

Mientras tanto…

- _**Vaya**_ - Dijo Akane despertando en una enorme oscuridad y levantándose quedando sentada en el frío suelo - _**es esto?**_ - De repente, una luz alumbro a alguien de lejos que iba corriendo hacia ella - _**R. Ranma?!**_

- _**Akane!!**_ - Dijo el chico sonriente corriendo hacia ella levantando un brazo en señal de saludo. Akane sintió su corazón ir muy veloz, se levantó y fue acercándose. Pero de repente el chico se detuvo bruscamente como si una cuerda lo jalara por detrás, cayendo en un trance mientras una chica aparecía para cargarlo.

- _**Shampoo!! Que le haz hecho a Ranma?!**_ - Dijo enojada. La amazona levantó su mirada y sonrió malévolamente.

- _**No te haz dado cuenta, de que Ranma está amarrado a mi?**_ - Dijo sonriente, era verdad, Ranma tenía una cuerda plateada que brotaba desde su espalda hacia Shampoo, que la tenía fuertemente amarrada a su brazo. - _**El no poder escapar, ni poder volver contigo, Nunca mas…**_

**_Continuará..._**

_Éste capítulo fue un poco modificado para darle mejor sentido a la trama del fic, Arigato Kohana Saotome y Lemariam ^-^ _


	4. Cap 4 Un extraño sueño

**Capitulo 4**

Un extraño sueño. ¿Cómo puedo cortar la cuerda?

- **_No digas tonterías Shampoo!!_** - Dijo enojada Akane, volteó hacia el suelo oscuro y había una tijera, la tomó y miró a la amazona perversamente - _**Si no vas a dejar a Ranma, cortaré esa cuerda plateada que te aferra a él, y despues él decidirá con quien quedarse**_ - Dijo corriendo hacia ella con la tijera ( _Eh niña!! No te han dicho que no corras con tijeras en las manos?! xDD_), sin embargo Shampoo no mostraba ninguna señal de miedo o furia, al contrario, mostraba una enorme sonrisa perversa.

- _**Tonta!!**_ - Dijo mirandola perversamente - **_Ésta cuerda está finamente hilada con fragmentos de la famosa Cadena de Plata de Ranma, si llegas a cortarla…_** - Dijo tomando el rostro del chico y mirandolo tristemente - _**…Él morira…**_

**Nota informativa: La Cadena de Plata o Cadena Celestial es un elemento invisible que une el alma con el cuerpo físico, como lo hace la cuerda umbilical de la madre con su hijo. Cuando morimos indica que nuestra cadena fue cortada, que fuimos liberados del cuerpo terrenal, como cuando le cortan dicho cordon al bebé para liberarse del cuerpo de su progenitora.**

Akane se detuvo de golpe, mirando lastimosamente a Ranma, que estaba inconsciente, como si fuera débil y frágil. Odiaba verlo así..

- _**Claro, pero esto es solo un sueño, no??**_ - Rió Shampoo - _**y éste no es un hechizo para nada, si matas a Ranma en el sueño, él no morirá en la vida real… pero estarás atormentada en tus sueños por mí!! Atormentandote con que de que si lo hiciste en sueño, podrías hacerlo tambien en la realidad…**_ - Dijo suspirándo - **_y tu no quisieras que Ranma muriera en tus manos realmente, o si?_** -

- _**Entiendo lo que dices Shampoo**_ - Dijo enojada - _**y no, no quisiera hacerlo, ni en la realidad ni en sueños **_- Dijo botando una lagrima

- **_Entonces prefieres verlo aferrado a mi para toda su vida que verlo muerto no?_** - Dijo riendo

- **_Si, prefiero eso!! Prefiero verle vivo!! Aunque esté contigo…_** - esto último lo dijo amargamente

- _**Que buena mujer eres…**_ - Volvió a reir Shampoo - _**…Prefieres ver al hombre que amas con otra mujer que verlo libre pero muerto… eres tan considerada **_- Dijo sonriendo

- **_Callate!!_** - Dijo Akane soltando lágrimas -

- _**Lástima que… **_- Dijo acariciándo el cachete del chico -**_ …Te atormentaré hasta que te olvides de él… solo para que puedas ser felíz, sin él!!_** - Miró a Akane seria - _**Considera ésta mi paga por dejarme a Ranma**_ - Le sonrió

- **_Yo no viviría nunca felíz sin él…_** - Dijo enojada - **_Yo lo amo, pero nunca lo obligaría a estar conmigo, como tu!!_** -

Shampoo quitó inmediatamente la sonrisa y la miró fulminantemente

- _**Yo solo estoy atando a Ranma a la felicidad**_ - Dijo enojada - _**Con una mujer que le dará la felicidad, le cocinará y le servirá como un hombre de su estilo necesita**_ - Sonrió levemente - _**No alguien como tú, que lo único que va a hacer es pelearse a cada rato con él y matarlo con tu venenosa comida**_ - Rió por un instante

- _**Ya te lo dije!!**_ - Dijo aún mas enojada la peliazul - _**a él lo amo, y haría todo lo que pudiese para que él fuera feliz!! No lo obligaría a tener que calarse mis comidas por mi felicidad, si el desea realmente estar contigo o con Ukyo me importa un bledo!! Solo quiero que sea feliz!!**_ - Finalizó su discurso

- **_Vaya Akane…_** - Dijo indignada - _**Puedo ver que realmente amas tanto a éste hombre como para llegar a ser infeliz, y solo para él…**_ - sonrió y volteó a ver hacia la oscuridad - _**Me debo ir, nos veremos pronto**_ - Dijo volteando y desapareciéndose junto con Ranma -

La chica solo cayó en sus rodillas, cerró los ojos botando una grán cantidad de lágrimas, que doloroso era ver como Shampoo se lo llevaba… abrió los ojos y se encontró acostada en una cómoda cama, vió luces y rostros…

- _**Ya despertó!!**_ - Gritó una chica de cabellos achocolatados cortos - _**Akane abrió los ojos!! **_-

- **_Na. Nabiki… que… que me sucedió?_** - Dijo Akane apenas pudiendo hablar y mirando como se acercaba alguien -

- **_Akane, te desmayaste, estás en el hospital del doctor Tofú…_** - Dijo la otra castaña - **_Te desmayaste durante dos días… _**- colocó una expresión de preocupación

- **_Y… y donde está Ranma…_** - Preguntó sonrojandose, Nabiki y Kasumi sonrieron

- _**Akane, Ranma estuvo preocupado, así que te vino a visitar…**_ - Dijo Kasumi, luego cambiando su expresión a tristeza - **_Pero Shampoo se enteró, y le pidió que se quedara con ella, que tu estarías bien pronto…_** -

- _**Vaya…**_ - Dijo soltando algunas lágrimas pero sonriendo

- _**Pero no llores!!**_ - Dijo Nabiki rápidamente -_** Parece que te vino a visitar en la noche!!**_ - Sonrió pícaramente - _**Pues, encontramos que las viejas margaritas que tenías en tu florero fueron cambiadas por un racimo de hermosas rosas rojas…**_ - Akane miró a Nabiki con ojos brillosos

- _**Me vino a visitar en la noche eh??**_ - Dijo y sonrió pícaramente - _**Cuando lo vea le daré su sermón y su merecido golpe**_ - Rió y volteó el rostro a ver las enormes rosas que tenía en su florero -**_ o quizá, no lo golpearé_** - Dijo sonriente - _**Las rosas están muy bonitas, así que se salva…**_ - Las tres rieron conjuntamente. Su padre Soun y Genma se acercaron a ella agradeciendo que no hubiese sido nada grave, luego se acercaron sus amigas, Kuno y Sasuke, el mísmo doctor Tofú, Ukyo y todos los demás… todos, menos Ranma y Shampoo…

La noche llegó rápidamente, Akane veía risueña y sonriente la ventana, donde se veían detrás de las cortinas un cielo estrellado…

_**- Ahh… Ranma…**_ - Susurró recostándose a la almohada sin poder dormir -_** qué estarás haciendo en éste preciso momento??**_ - cerró los ojos intentando buscar el sueño…

En el NekoHanten, apagaron las luces y se fueron todos a dormir, cada uno a su habitación. Ranma se preparaba para dormir, se quitaba la polera, luego los pantalones, quedándo sólo en sus famosos calzoncillos amarillos y azules y su pecho espectacularmente desnudo… mientras se colocaba una camiseta, escuchó que la puerta de la habitación se abría, asi que volteó para ver quien era…

- _**Sha. Shampoo??**_ - Dijo terminando se bajarse la camiseta - _**Que haces aqui?**_ - Dijo un poco amargo

- _**Ranma Airen!**_ - Dijo Shampoo entrando, estaba vestida muy atrevidamente, con un pijama ligero de camisón de tirantes y un short muy cortito que dejaba admirar su escultural cuerpo… - _**Quiero dormir contigo**_ -

- _**Lo siento Shampoo**_ - Dijo el chico enojado - _**Pero yo prefiero dormir solo**_ -

- _**Wo ai ni**_ - Dijo acercándose a él, Ranma retrocedía nervioso, ella estaba tramando algo que a él no le gustaba - _**Quiero pedirte algo, Ranma mi amor**_ - Dijo finamente acorralándolo a la cama y mirándolo pícaramente

- **_ quieres?_** - Dijo nervióso viendo que no podía retroceder más, Shampoo lo empujó tirándolo a la cama de espaldas

- _**Ranma…**_ - Dijo devorándolo con la mirada - _**Ranma… quiero que me hagas tuya**_ - Dijo bajándose un tirante de su hombro muy sensualmente

- _**Shampoo!!**_ - Dijo mirándola con ojos como platos - **_Acaso pretendes que de verdad haré algo así?_** - Dijo enojado apoyando los hombros de la cama y mirándola a los ojos retadoramente

- _**Ranma…**_ - Dijo bajándose el otro tirante - _**ambos ser vírgenes**_ - Dijo preparándose para dejar caer la parte superior de su pijama -_** Ser oportunidad para yo ser definitivamente tuya **_- sonrió pícaramente

- _**Lo. lo siento Shampoo**_ - Dijo preparado para quitar la mirada cuando ella soltase su camisón y dejara ver sus atributos - _**Pero yo no quiero hacerlo**_ - Shampoo lo miró enojada

- _**Shampoo querer ser tuya**_ - Dijo acercando su cuerpo hacia él - _**Shampoo querer que Ranma sea suyo**_ - Dijo empezando a besarle el cuello mientras le quitaba la camiseta dejándole ver a medias sus magníficos abdominales.

- _**Shampoo!!**_ - Dijo gimiendo, pero resistiéndose a ella - _**Ba. Bajate, y. yo no quiero hacerlo!!**_ - Dijo tratando de quitársela de encima -

- _**De acuerdo, Shampoo parar**_ - Dijo parándose enojada - **_Pero tu prometer que luego de casarnos Shampoo hacer que Ranma la haga suya_** - Dijo devorándolo de nuevo con la mirada y saliendo de la habitación. Ranma estaba aún semi acostado en la cama, con la camiseta a medio quitar y sudando de los nervios.

-_** Maldición…**_ - Se dijo secándose el sudor - _**Ésta chica es muy peligrosa, me asusta…**_ - Dijo nervioso parándose y colocándose bien su camiseta - _**Creo que antes de dormir, iré a visitar a Akane…**_ - Dijo colocándose una polera limpia, otros pantalones y las zapatillas de tela chinas y saliendo silenciosamente de la habitación.

Llegó a la ventana de la habitación de Akane, abrió lentamente la ventana y entró silenciosamente, en vano pues Akane se había levantado quedandose sentada en la cama y mirando donde había salido el chico.

- _**Akane!! Despertaste!!**_ - Dijo Ranma sonriente

- _**R. Ranma!!**_ - Dijo tambien sonriente la joven enamorada - _**Que te trae por aquí, de nuevo?**_ - Dijo mirandolo pícaramente.

_**Continuará...**_


	5. Cap 5 Tu linda y larga visita

**Capitulo 5**

Tu linda y larga visita.

-_** O. Otra vez??**_ - Dijo nervioso - E_**stabas despierta las ultimas 2 veces que te visité? **_-

- _**Así que era verdad!!**_ - Dijo Akane - _**y fueron 2 vecess?! **_- Dijo fingiendo enojo pero mirándolo tiernamente

- **_Maldición!_** - Susurró - **_Eh, bueno jeje si tal vez si te visité dos veces…_** - Dijo nervioso viendo el enojo fingido de Akane -

- _**Bueno**_ - Culminó Akane suspirando y volteando a ver las rosas - _**Te perdono, sólo porque me trajiste tan hermoso regalo**_ - Dijo oliendo una de ellas

- _**Eh, bu. bueno no fue nada jeh**_ - Dijo sonrojandose y rascandose la nuca - _**es que las margaritas estaban algo… moribundas…**_ - Sonrió, Akane lo miró muy tiernamente…

-**_ Oye y… cómo te va con Shampoo?_** - Dijo entristeciendose

- **_Bueno… mentiría si dijera que estoy bien con ella…_** - Dijo mirando al suelo cabizbajo, Akane lo miró sorprendida - _**Pues… hace un momento… entró a mi habitación y se me abalanzó encima vestida muy atrevidamente…**_ - Miró a Akane con cara inocente - **_y me dijo que quería que la hiciera suya…_** - Akane lo miró con ojos como platos, muy sorprendida, Shampoo había hecho eso? Acaso el habia aceptado? - _**y pues, si estas preparandote para darme un sermón, mejor ahorratelo… es obvio que me negué a esa petición… **_- Dijo bajando la mirada, Akane sintió un enorme alivio y no sabía por que… lo miró muy tiernamente, sí que era un chico maravilloso!

-_** Oye, así hubieses aceptado, es tu vida personal… -**_ Dijo Akane cariñosamente -_** No tendría el derecho de estarte sermoneando… además…**_ - cambió la mirada a una muy triste - _**ya tu… no eres… mi prometido**_… -

- _**Akane…**_ - Dijo con una expresión de tristeza -**_ Bueno, me tengo que ir a dormir… estoy agotado y mañana iré a la escuela… _**- Dijo estirándose - **_Cuídate!! Adios!!_** -

- _**Espera Ranma!!**_ - Dijo Akane velozmente -**_ Esta llovien…_** - Muy tarde, Ranma se había convertido en chica gracias a la lluvia - **_Jajaja olvidalo_** - Sacó la lengua en juego mientras él entraba empapado

- _**Que linda!! Gracias por avisarme!!**_ - Dijo sarcástico… o sarcástica?? xD - **_Ahora, si voy, Shampoo descubrirá que vine a visitarte y minimo me matará… _**- Dijo suspirando la pelirroja

- _**Ranma…**_ - Dijo riendo - **_Yo te ayudo tontito!!_** - Le sacó la lengua, se sacó las sabanas de encima y se levantó

- **_Espera Akane!! No te puedes levantar!!_** - Dijo preocupada Ranma-chan

- _**No te preocupes!!**_ - Dijo mirándolo tiernamente - _**solo fue… una baja de azucar… si eso… por no comer bien…**_ - Mintió, no le diría que se desmayó por el hecho de que se haya ido!! - _**Esperate un momento, traeré unas toallas, si deseas pon a calentar agua en la cocinita a gas**_ - Dijo levantandose y caminando hasta el baño. Ranma le obedeció y colocó a calentar agua, que luego se derramó encima y volvió a ser un hombre. Se quitó la polera mojada y empezó a exprimirla sacandole litros de agua xD

- _**Que molesta lluvia… a buena hora viene a llover!!**_ - Dijo enojado aún exprimiendo la polera y sacándose luego la camiseta para exprimirla tambien, Akane salió del baño con unas toallas, quedó paralizada por un momento, admirando el escultural y bien formado pecho del chico, luego sacudió la cabeza evitando los malos pensamientos y se encaminó hasta el, sintiendo su corazón latir muy rápido.

- **_Toma _**- Le dio las toallas muy sonrojada - _**Da. dame tu ropa mojada, yo. yo la secaré con el secador de cabello que hay en el baño…**_ - Dijo nerviosa, Ranma la miró simpáticamente y le entregó la ropa que había exprimido, luego empezó a pasarse la toalla por el pecho mojado, Akane se mordió el labio inferior y fue hasta el baño. Tomó el secador y mientras hacía su trabajo pensaba en lo maravilloso que era ese chico…

- **_Oye, secarías tambien mis pantalones?_** - Akane sintió un escalofrío al escucharlo decír eso, que acaso se quitaría los pantalones? Enfrente de ella? Estaba muy nerviosa.

- _**S. Si Ranma…**_ - Contestó temblorosamente - _**si lo deseas te los secaré tambien…**_

- _**Oye, y que haré con los calzoncillos?**_ - Akane sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y que muy pronto le saldría por la nariz - _**Están mojados tambien… no vayas a mal pensar, eh?**_ - Por como dijo esto ultimo, ella sabía que él había puesto una sonrisa pícara. Estaba nerviosa…

- _**Oye!! Yo no soy una babosa como tu!! Es obvio que no estoy malpensando!!**_ - Mintió enojada

- _**Ya ya está bien no te enojes, te llevo los pantalones si? **_- Dijo, Akane no sabía que responderle, estaba muy nerviosa

- _**S. Si, tráemelos, y. yo los seco cuando termine con tus franelas**_ - Dijo nerviosa pasando ahora a secar la camiseta

- _**De acuerdo**_ - El chico se levantó con los pantalones en la mano y se asomó en la puerta. Por el amor de dios!! Sería que ese hombre no tendría ninguna imperfección? Tenía un cuerpo deseable, no culpaba a Shampoo por quererlo tener - _**Aquí tienes!!**_ - Dijo con una sonrisa divertida, aah!! Como le encantaba que sonriera así!!

- _**Gra. Gracias**_ - Dijo volteando muy sonrojada - **_y… c. con lo de los… c. calzoncillos…_** - Dijo mirandolo muy sonrojada - _**a. allí hay unas batas…**_ - Dijo señalando temblorosamente las batas de baño que estaban guindadas

- **_Akane, gracias!!_** - Dijo sonriendole aún mas carismáticamente -**_ y disculpame por ser tan idiota contigo_** - Dijo bajando la mirada - **_es que… nosé… me divierte verte enojada y eso…_** -

- _**Tontito!!**_ - Dijo Akane divertida - **_es obvio que no me importa… Si me enojo es solo porque te considero un idiota… uno muy bueno…_** - Dijo recordandole a Ranma cuando le dijo eso, le sonrió, tomó los pantalones y empezó a secarlos.

- _**jeh jeh, que tonterías dices **_- Dijo divertido - _**eeh, donde me quito los calzoncillos? **_- Dijo dudoso, Akane volvió a sentir la sangre que se le subia a la cabeza y lo miró indignada - _**Digo, donde me los quito para ponerme la bata, no? Ves que si eres una malpensada!!**_ - Dijo enojado sacandole la lengua infantilmente

- _**, vete afuera, mientras yo seco tus pantalones tu te cambias y luego me los das si?**_ - Dijo nerviosa, Ranma asintió y se volteó, Akane se mordió el labio inferior viendo como se marchaba y volteó de nuevo a ver cómo iba el pantalón… luego de unos minutos el pantalón ya estaba seco ( _Secadora express silenciosa y flash!! XDD_), y le extrañó que estuviese tan silencioso así que salió del cuarto del baño, llevandose una sorpresa… Ranma estaba de espaldas completa y maravillosamente desnudo, exprimiendo el calzoncillo… Akane se sonrojó de inmediato, sintió como si estuviese a punto de sacar sangre por la naríz, salió corriendo hacia el baño de nuevo y se recostó de la pared mordiendose fuertemente el labio inferior y sintiendo su corazón latir extremadamente veloz, ya había visto a Ranma en su manera desnuda otras veces, pero no lo había admirado lo suficiente… sentía como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía así, tan… sexy? - _Hay vamos Akane!!_ - se decía mentalmente…

- _**Ya está listo**_ - Dijo Ranma vestido con la bata, entrando al baño, Akane había hecho como si nada hubiese sucedido y se había apoyado al lavamanos con el secador, pero no podía quitarse su extremo sonrojo ni su veloz corazón latiendo hasta más no poder - _**que te sucede?**_ -

- **_Na. Nada…_** - Dijo con la mirada baja - **_T. tóma tu ropa…_** - Dijo alcanzándole las tres vestimentas recién secadas -

- **_Gracias!!_** - Sonrió tiernamente y las tomó - _**Tomalos por favor, mientras yo me visto**_ - le alcanzó los calzoncillos, Akane se sonrojó aún mas ( _se puede? XDD_) y los tomó con mucha delicadeza, Ranma giró y fue a cambiarse la bata por la camiseta y la polera.

Akane miró los calzoncillos, debía hacerlo? _Despues de todo, es solo… ropa?_ No, igualmente, no podía hacerlo… era lo suficientemente consciente de que si llegaba a dedicarse a secarlo, tendría la mente plagada de los peores pensamientos que podría haber tenido nunca… pero, debía intentarlo sin tener ningun malpensamiento, no? _Que martirio por secar un simple calzoncillo!!_

- _**Akane, está listo mi calzoncillo?**_ - Preguntó desde lejos

- _**Oye, no me abrumes!!**_ - Dijo enojada - _**No puedo hacerlo, si?**_

- _**Jeh, pobresita…**_ - Dijo suspirándo y levantandose de la cama, se ásomó al baño y miró a Akane con el calzoncillo agarrado delicadamente y con el secador en la mano - _**Quieres que te ayude?**_

- _**N. no bueno…**_ - Dijo mirándolo, tenía la parte superior puesta, pero tenía una toalla rodeandole la cintura, Como deseaba que se soltara y cayera… espera, _que clase de pensamientos son esos?!_ No la habían educado para pensar así, asi que sacudió la cabeza incómoda

- _**Por supuesto que te voy a ayudar, tonta!!**_ - Dijo mirándola pícaramente apoyado del marco de la puerta y cruzado de brazos - _**Deja si quieres yo los seco, ya me haz ayudado bastante, y no puedo obligarte a que seques algo tan íntimo**_ - Se levantó y le tomó la mano a Akane, en petición para que soltara el secador, Akane se negó.

- _**N. no, yo puedo hacerlo!!**_ - Dijo enojada

- _**Eres muy testaruda!!**_ - Dijo viendola odiosamente

-_** No lo soy, solo dejame que yo puedo…**_ - Dijo, testarudamente xD

- **_Pues si te dejo terminarás el fin de mes!!_** - Dijo posandose atrás de ella y rodeandola mientras tomaba sus manos para guiarla - **_Deja y yo te ayudo_** - encendió el secador y lo acercó a la ropa

- _**R. Ranma…**_ - Dijo temblorosamente, un hombre maravilloso estaba atrás de ella, rodeandola con su fino y musculoso cuerpo que estaba semidesnudo.

A travéz de la ropa, sentía los bien definidos pectorales chocar contra su espalda. Se sentía como una tortura, una muy exquisita, solo tenía ganas de voltearse, rodearlo con los brazos, besarlo con toda la intensidad que le podría dar, desnudarse y desnudarlo y hacerle el amor toda la noche… no, ella no era Shampoo, ella no podría hacerle eso a su querido Ranma… solo cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar por el chico. Luego abrió los ojos y echó para atrás la cabeza, quedando arrecostada de su hombro, Ranma la miró sorprendido, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, sus labios estaban húmedos, con ganas de sentir un beso del otro, Ranma fue acercando su rostro, y delicadamente posó sus labios sobre los de ella cerrando sus ojos y acomodando un tierno beso.

- _**No, Ranma…**_ - Susurró ella casi en gemido soltandose del intento de beso -_** No está bien y lo sabes… **_- dijo mirandolo tristemente -

- _**Lo. lo siento Akane…**_ - Dijo tristemente tambien - **_No. no era mi intención…_** - Dijo volteando la mirada sonrojado -

-**_ No te preocupes…_** - Dijo mirandolo tiernamente y volviendo a levantar su cabeza del hombro del chico -_** Por lo menos, me diste a comprobar que eres realmente muy bueno…**_ - Dijo pícara y sensualmente - _**y si nos quedamos un rato más asi, te juro que no me deberás nada despues de ayudarte esta noche con lo de la ropa… **_- Ranma la miró sorprendido, no había tenido la intención de seducirla ni mucho menos colocandose así, pero se dio cuenta de que estaban en una pose muy comprometedora…

- _**De. de acuerdo**_ - Dijo, le soltó las manos y mientras ella seguía secando ya sin vergüenza, le posó sus manos en el vientre rodeandola por completo y dandole un tierno abrazo - _**Parece que te gustó esta pose comprometedora, no?**_ - Dijo mirándola pícaramente

- _** dices?? Tonto!!**_ - Dijo avergonzandose y mirandolo retadoramente -_** lo decía por eso!! Es porque… porque… porque…-**_

-_** Porque que??**_ - Dijo pícaro - _**Anda dilo!! Admite que es porque te encanto!!**_ - Dijo orgulloso

- _**No seas idiota!!**_ - Dijo enojada - _Siii!! me encantasss!!_ - se contradijo mentalmente - _**lo hice porque… porque me siento protegida… me hace sentir bien… y tengo frío…**_ - Dijo sonrojandose -

- _**Ahh…**_ - Dijo decepcionado - _**bueno, si es por eso, tambien está bien por mí…**_ - Dijo cariñosamente, se quedaron abrazados por un rato, Akane terminó de secar la ropa y dejó el secador y el calzoncillo en el fregador para tomar las manos que su ex-prometido tenía en su vientre, y las acarició cariñosamente… Que delicioso era estar así… _con Ranma_…

**_Continuará..._**


	6. Cap 6 Un Besito de Buenas Noches

**Capitulo 6**

Un besito de buenas noches.

Continuaban abrazados, Akane tenía los ojos cerrados sintiendo el aroma tan varoníl que desprendía aquel hombre que la volvia loca. Recordó la primera vez que se conocieron, que pésima primera impresión de parte de los dos!!. Pero, pensandolo bien, que pasaría si nunca lo hubiese conocido? Si Ranma no hubiese existido nunca en su vida? Ella, quizás ni habría pensado en cortarse el cabello, sufriera a diario por el amor no correspondido del Dr. Tofú, no hubiese cambiado de parecer nunca por los hombres, nunca hubiese tenido tantas aventuras peligrosas y románticas, y lo más importante, nunca hubiese conocido al amor de su vida, al hombre que rompería la dura cáscara de su corazón. Abrió los ojos y volteó a ver a Ranma con una sonrisa, le tomó las manos y las quitó para poder salir de su dulce arrinconamiento…

- _**Gracias Ranma**_ - Dijo felizmente

- _**No es nada, Akane…**_ - Dijo alegre - **_Ahora, me termino de cambiar y me voy a dormir, si que estoy agotado, ya va a amanecer, debo ir al instituto y Shampoo me matará si no estoy allá.._** - Dijo, tomó las ropas que le faltaban, Akane salió del cuarto de el baño, cerró la puerta y empezó a cambiarse… Akane dio un suspiro y se acostó de nuevo en la cama y cerró los ojos buscando el sueño. De repente sintió la puerta del baño abrirse, el chico salió, se encaminó creyendo que Akane estaba dormida, así que se acercó a la ventana, cuando estuvo a punto de salir, miró el rostro de la chica, se acercó y posó su mano en la mejilla, ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió…

- _**Que haces aquí todavía, tontito?**_ - Dijo levantandose y sacándole la lengua juguetonamente, haciendo que Ranma se sonrojara -

- _**Lo siento, Akane…**_ - Dijo mirándola sonrojado - _**ya. ya me voy…**_

-_** Y mi besito de despedida?**_ - Le dijo juguetona - _**Ya ya lo se es broma!! Quien besaría a una marimacho como yo?!**_ - Dijo irónicamente imitándolo - _**Es muy tonto de mi parte pedirte e…**_ - Se detuvo al Ranma tomarla de los brazos y mirarla tiernamente, ella tenía sus ojos como platos, iba a volver a intentar besarla?? Ranma se fue acercándo poco a poco, cada uno de los pelos de la chica se erizaban con el roce de la respiración del chico, se acercaban mucho, demasiado…

- _Peligro!!_ - volvió a sentir Ranma, pero ésta vez se acercó a su mejilla y le plantó un tierno beso - _**Adios Akane, nos vemos en el instituto, Sip?**_ - Sin darle oportunidad de responder se fue corriendo por la ventana… Akane miró como se iba y se tocó la mejilla boquiabierta, con los ojos bien abiertos y los pelos erizados, luego sonrió y escuchó que abrían la puerta, así que se acostó de nuevo y se hizo la dormida…

- _**Ahh, menos mal, está dormida como un angelito… **_- Dijo el doctor asomandose por la puerta - _**creo que la dejaré para no despertarla…**_ - cerró la puerta y Akane quedó pensativa colocándose la mano en la mejilla donde todavía se podía sentir la humedad del beso… que chico la habría besado asi? Tan tiernamente en el cachete?, sentía que se estaba derritiendo… como si ella fuese un helado y el beso fuese el sol que le derretía poco a poco… Se fue durmiendo lentamente, cerrando sus ojos hasta dormir profundamente…

Volvió a abrir los ojos y despertó en una oscuridad profunda, de nuevo el mismo escenario… una luz que salía misteriosamente desde arriba alumbró ella, y luego otra alumbró mas adelante… se veía a Shampoo, junto con Ranma, quien no tenía expresión alguna, solo unos ojos grises que se mostraban sin vida… Akane sintió mucha tristeza, no deseaba verlo así!!

- _**Jah!! Hay que ver que es un desobediente!!**_ - Dijo Shampoo mostrando expresión de decepción

-_** Él me vino a visitar porque se preocupa, creo que el tiene derecho a hacerlo no?**_ - Dijo enojada - _**Además, como te haz enterado?? Que le vas a hacer a Ranma??**_ -

- _**Como te dije, Akane, esto es un sueño… para ti una pesadilla siendo precisa**_ - Dijo sonriendo victoriosa - _**La verdadera "Yo" no se ha enterado de nada, y si Ranma es cuidadoso, tal vez ni se entere…**_ - Dijo molesta -_** Pero dime, como crees tu que bese?**_ - Dijo pensativa… A Akane nunca se le había pasado por mente eso… el beso que le había dado antes de irse fue delirador, suave y cálido, pero sólo fue en el cachete. Si ella hubiese dejado que la bese cuando él tenía la oportunidad, hubiese comprobado la calidad de sus labios - _**A decir verdad, Shampoo besarlo cuando conocerlo**_ - Dijo recordando - _**Pero el no corresponder, así que Shampoo no enterarse de la delicia de sus besos, pero si asegurar que sus labios saber exquisitos**_ - Dijo pícara mirando a la enojada y celosa ojiachocolatada

- _**Pues no me importa,**_ - Mintió - _**solo quisiera saber una cosa, por qué demonios pretendías acosar a Ranma pidiendole que lo haga contigo, eh?**_ - Dijo enojada

- _**Por las mismas razones que tu sentiste deseos de hacerle el amor cuando te abrazaba, o cuando lo observaste desnudo… **_- Dijo mirandola pícaramente - _**El deseo de tenerlo es una cosa imposible de evitar sentir, Akane, y tu saberlo mas que nadie…**_ - Dijo devorandose a Ranma con los ojos mientras él permanecía inconsciente - _**Este hombre es irresistible, cualquier mujer que tuvo buena suerte de verlo desnudo o en paños menores entender lo que hablo…**_ - Dijo, viendo como la expresión de Akane era de confusión…

- _**Más que fisicamente, yo lo amo por ser como es, su forma de ser…**_ - Dijo maduramente la chica de cabellos azulados - _**A pesar de ser un artista marcial, es uno de los pocos hombres que odia ver llorar y sufrir a las mujeres, y que sabe como hacerlas sonreír, o como darles felicidad…**_ - Shampoo se estremeció con esas palabras… ella tenía razón, Ranma era un hombre del cual desear mucho y despreciar poco. Pero Shampoo no iba a cambiar de parecer, el honor de una amazona despues de todo si era algo que había que respetarse…

- _**Shampoo saber eso, por eso ella quererlo**_ - Dijo enojada

- _**Tu lo quieres por las reglas de tu tribu!!**_ - Dijo Akane enojada - _**Si no, nunca te habrías fijado en él…-**_ Shampoo se sintió indignada, tal vez si era verdad, pero aunque sus reglas le mandaban, se sentía muy atraída al chico.

- **_Por eso Shampoo gustar leyes de tribu amazonas, y apreciarte_** - Dijo la pelivioleta - _**Por darme un chico tan valioso y fuerte como él…**_ - Sonrió perversamente y fue desapareciendo

-**_ No!! Ranma!!_** - Grito desesperada - **_Esa mujer!! No la soporto!!_** - Gritó enojada

- _**Akane…**_ - Dijo una voz femenina entre la oscuridad, Akane sintió un escalofrío

- _**E. esa voz…**_ - Dijo tocandose el pecho con la mano - **_No puede ser… Mamá?_** - frente a ella, la imagen de una hermosa mujer de cabello corto se apareció, se veía como en las fotos, muy joven y bella - _**Mamá!!**_

- **_Hija mía_** - Dijo la mujer - _**vine para ayudarte con tu novio**_ - sonrió tiernamente

-_** Ayudarme??**_ - Dijo ella intrigada - **_O sea que… puede liberarse de esa cuerda sin morir?_** - Dijo ilusionada

- **_Si, claro que si puede!!_** - Dijo sonriente - **_pero hay un problema…_** - Dijo bajando un poco la mirada hacia el suelo -

- _**Q. Qué?**_ - Dijo con expresión de duda e intriga- _**Que sucede?**_

- _**No te puedo decir como…**_ - Dijo triste la madre - **_pues eso lo tendrás que encontrar tú misma…_**

- _**…Si lo se, en mi corazón, siempre dicen lo mismo**_ - Dijo irónica

- _**Jeh, haz visto muchas peliculas de eso no?**_ - Dijo la madre simpática

- _**Demasiadas…**_ - Dijo, suspiró y luego volvio a ver a su madre - _**pero no me puedes dar una pista?**_ -

-**_ Mmm quizás_** - Dijo pensativa - _**si resuelves el acertijo tal vez encuentres una pista…**_ -

- **_Ah!!_** - Dijo aburrida - _**Un acertijo? Que molesto!! Esto está empezando a parecer una película de búsqueda del tesoro…**_ - Rió

- _**Si, y en este caso, tu tesoro es Ranma**_ - Dijo sonriente la madre, Akane se sonrojó

- **_Bueno madre… jeh no es que lo haga por mi…_** - Dijo sonrojada - **_yo… _**-

- _**Ya se!! Lo haces por el…**_ - Dijo la madre sarcástica -_** No creas que me creo esa excusa, yo se que lo amas…**_ - Sonrió alegremente, Akane se sonrojó más

- _**Bu. bueno, ya dime, cual es el acertijo?**_ - Dijo nerviosa

- _**Bueno dice asi…**_ - Inspiró y empezó a decirlo armónicamente - _**"Besos de carmín con Libertad de amar a gusto, si entiende tu corazón éste acertijo, se deberá lo justo"**_ - Akane se estremeció, a qué demonios se refería aquel acertijo? No se escuchaba complicado, pero no se le venía a la cabeza ninguna opción… de repente despertó, vió la hora, era hora justa para ir al instituto…

Mientras, en el NekoHanten, Ranma despertaba aún con mucho sueño… fue a desayunar, lo esperaba Shampoo y la anciana Cologne. Shampoo sonrió al verlo…

- _**Ranma, tener sorpresa para ti!!**_ - Dijo emocionada

- Otra? - Suspiró fastidiado - Que?

- _**Su fecha de matrimonio ya está puesta…**_ - Dijo Cologne - **_Se casarán el 16 de éste mes!! -_** Ranma sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, era 13 de febrero, solo faltaban 3 días para esa ocasión, demasiado rápido para él!!

- **_Está loca?_** - Exclamó Ranma indignado - _**Es en 3 días!!**_

- **_Ranma quieres decir que…_** - Shampoo sonrió

- _**Exacto…**_ - Dijo Ranma suponiendo que ella le entendía

- _**Ah, bueno yerno…**_ - Dijo Cologne -**_ No sabía de tu desesperación, entonces lo podremos para el 14, mañana, día del amor…_**

- **_QUE?!_** - Dijo Ranma enojado - _**Me refería a que es muy pronto para mi!!**_

- _**Bueno bueno**_ - Dijo Shampoo - _**dejémoslo para el 15 si?**_ - Dijo muy convencida

- _**Pues…**_ - Dijo Ranma

- _**De acuerdo!! Arreglado!! La boda será después del día del amor!!**_ - Concluyó la anciana, Ranma no quería casarse tan rápido… Ni con Shampoo…

**_Continuará..._**


	7. Cap 7 La boda es luego del Día del Amor

**Capitulo 7**

La boda es luego del día del amor.

Akane salió de la clinica muy alegre, caminando a saltitos y vueltas de emoción, luego pasó a caminar normal pero muy sonriente…

- **_Kyaa!! Ranma es un hombre maravilloso!!_** - se susurró mientras caminaba - _**LO AMOO!! LO AMOOOO!! LO AMOOOO!!**_ - Gritó sonriente

- _**Amas a quien?**_ - Dijo una voz por detrás que le dio unos terribles escalofríos

- _Mierda!!_ - Pensó - _**Ehhh… que amo el arroz con pollo y papas que prepara Kasumi… **_- Dijo nerviosa - _**Si… LO AMO!! LO AMO!! Sabe tan sabroso!! Jeje**_ - Volteó sonriendo con una gotita en la cabeza.

- _**Aaajaaaa…**_ - Dijo mirándola pícaramente

- _**Tu dime, que haces persiguiéndome?**_ - Dijo enojada - _**Ranma…**_

- **_Pues, no se…_** - Dijo sarcástico el ojiazul - _**debe ser que éste es el único camino que conozco para ir al instituto… supongo…**_ - Dijo y rió, Akane respiró profundo para no gritarle

- _**Te descubrió Shampoo?**_ - Dijo dudosa, Ranma cambió su expresión alegre a una particularmente muy fastidiada y depresiva

- _**Pues no…**_ - Dijo, no sabía como decirle a la chica que él y Shampoo se casarían en unos dos días - _**Pero… me levanté y me dio otra de sus molestas sorpresas…**_ - Miró hacia otro lado, Akane estaba asustada por su expresión, que le había hecho esa amazona?

- _**U. una sorpresa?**_ - Dijo nerviosa - _**Que. que te hizo?**_ -

- _**Nada… solo me dijo…**_ - Se detuvo, no podía hacerlo - **_…prefiero no mencionártelo, estoy ya suficientemente abrumado como para recordarlo _**- Dijo enojado

- _**Bueno, cuando estés de mejor humor me lo dirás?**_ - Dijo aún nerviosa

- _**Quizás…**_ - Dijo Ranma nervioso también, no quería decírselo… no quería perderla… y no quería verla llorar…

-**_ Bueno, esperaré…_** - Dijo sacandole la lengua juguetonamente - _**Por cierto, por. porque me diste un beso en la mejilla anoche?**_ - Dijo nerviosa y sonrojada, Ranma se sonrojó inmediatamente

- _**Pues, no querías un besito de buenas noches?**_ - Dijo tomandose la nuca con ambas manos y mirando hacia otro lugar muy sonrojado - **_pues te lo dí, no?_** - Dijo, Akane le sonrió y rio un poco, Ranma la miró con una ceja levantada - _**De que demonios te ríes?**_

- **_Pues…_** - Dijo tocándose los labios con el dedo índice como una chiquilla - _**estaba bromeando…**_ - mintió, Ranma se sonrojó completamente y volteó la mirada - **_Pero estuvo lindo de tu parte, dormí muy bien anoche… _**- Le sonrió tiernamente

- _**Eh. h s. si bu. bueno…**_ - Dijo nervioso - _**N. no cre. creí que estuvieses bromeando… jeje **_- Akane se sonrojó completamente - _**Bu. bueno, vamos a apurarnos o llegamos tarde!!**_ - Dijo cambiando de tema y empezando a correr. Akane volteó, y le sonrió

- _**Si!!**_ - Dijo animada empezando a correr tambien y alcanzándolo…

Mientras tanto… en algún lugar del Japón…

- _**Akane-san…**_ - Pensó un chico de cabellos azabache y ojos castaño oscuro que estaba mirando una fogata de su campamento - _**Estoy aca, en algún lugar de Japón, esperando poder verte pronto… **_- suspiró - **_No dejo de pensar en ti…_**

- **_Oye idiota!! Salte del campo que vamos a entrenar!! _**- Dijo un chico con una pelota de futbol en la mano

- _**Mueveme de aki!!**_ - Grito el joven

- _**Ryoga-kun**_ - Dijo una chica de cabellos castaño y ojos azules mirándolo tiernamente - **_que te trae por aquí?_**

-_** Ukyo-san!! **_- Dijo Ryoga sonriente - _**Si tu estas aquí, entonces… estoy…**_ - Sonrió aún mas - _**En Nerima!!**_

- _**Específicamente, en el instituto Furinkan**_ - Le sonrió Ukyo - _**Te perdiste de nuevo?**_

- _**Creia que estaba en algun lugar de Osaka…**_ - Dijo parándose sonriente -_** Pero parece que si estoy aquí!! En Nerima!! No me he perdido ésta vez!!**_

- _**Jajaja eres un tonto Ryoga-kun…**_ - Dijo sonriente, luego cambió a una expresión un poco incómoda -_** Viniste… a buscar a Akane-chan?**_

- **_Pues claro!!_** - Dijo risueño levantando su campamento

- _**Ah… **_- Dijo Ukyo bajando la mirada - **_Ya veo…_** - Levantó la mirada y sonrió falsamente - _**Pues tienes suerte… allá viene…**_ - Dijo señalando

- _**Y viene con Ranma**_ - Dijo mirándola sonriente para animarla

- _**Si, bueno jeje**_ - Dijo bajando la mirada triste - **_Ya suponía que no te haz enterado…_**

- _**En. enterado?**_ - Dijo nervioso - **_De que?_**

- **_De… De que la relación de Ranchan y Akane… pues… fue anulada…_** - Ryoga sintió como un helado viento le tocó la espalda

- _**Ese Ranma!! Ya verá!!**_ - Dijo enojado - _**Por dejar a la pobre Akane!! Pero yo la haré mas feliz!!**_

- _**Es que… No fue Ranma…**_ - Dijo un poco celosa de Akane - _**Shampoo utilizó una de sus mañerías para poder separarlos… y me pareció realmente injusto para ambos…**_

- por que dices eso Ukyo? - Dijo extrañado - Ranma está libre de Akane!!

- _**Pero tambien está libre de mi**_ - Dijo bajando la mirada - _**Las reglas de la tribu amazona dicen que si el forastero cedió su primer beso a la amazona comprometida, tienen el derecho de anular todo compromiso que se interponga… Y si se llega a negar, deberán llevarselo a la corte china para condenarlo...**_ - Luego lo miró apenado - _**Eso quiere decir que tanto Akane como yo ya no somos ni seremos mas nunca prometidas de Ranma, y él tendrá que casarse con esa amazona tramposa…**_ - Volvió a bajar la mirada a punto de dejar caer una lágrima, Ryoga se sintió indignado, realmente Shampoo se había pasado de la raya ésta vez. Tomó la barbilla de Ukyo y le levantó el rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos

- _**Ukyo-san, no llores!!**_ - Dijo Ryoga apenado quitandole la lágrima con el dedo, odiaba ver llorar a las mujeres - _**Haré lo que tenga en mis manos para poder volver a regresarte tu compromiso…**_ - Le sonrió, Ukyo se sonrojó por completa, pero colocó una enorme sonrisa, dejó caer una lágrima y abrazó fuertemente a Ryoga

- _**Ryoga-kun, eres un hombre maravilloso!!**_ - Dijo aún abrazándolo, Ryoga se sonrojó - _**Harás muy pero muy feliz a Akane-chan!!**_ - Se soltó - _**Estoy empezando a sentir un poco de envidia hacia ella, le caen todos los hombres maravillosos que hay!! **_- Le sonrió tiernamente, Ryoga se sintió un poco nervioso, se estaba enamorando de Ukyo?

- _**Bueno pues, Kuno no es maravilloso… y creo que Gosunkugi tampoco…**_ - Dijo Ryoga en tono de burla

- _**Jajaja pues si tienes razón**_ - Dijo pasandole los brazos por debajo de los suyos y dandole un tierno abrazo que hizo que éste se sonrojara al máximo, pero abobado le correspondió -

- _**Ukyo!! Ryoga!! Que sorpresa!!**_ - Dijo una voz conocida, ambos voltearon sonrojados y se separaron rápidamente

- _**Ranchan!!**_ - Dijo Ukyo alegre - _**que alegría que estén aquí los dos**_ - Sonrió y volteó a Akane - _**Akane-chan, como te sientes?**_

- _**Yo estoy bien Ukyo-chan**_ - Dijo Akane sonriéndole tiernamente - **_Fue muy lindo de tu parte irme a visitar!!_** -

- _**No es nada tontita!!**_ - Dijo la castaña sonriente, volteó hacia Ranma - **_Ranchan, me he enterado de lo de tu compromiso con Shampoo_** - Bajó la mirada tristemente

- _**Uchan, no te pongas así**_ - Dijo Ranma subiendole la mirada con la mano - **_No quiero casarme con Shampoo, ella se ha vuelto realmente muy molesta…_** -

- _**Ranma…**_ - Se susurró mirandolo tiernamente cómo consolaba a Ukyo

-_** …Tu y Akane son las únicas que no han utilizado técnicas chinas o de embrujo para obligarme a quedarme con ustedes**_ - Les sonrió a ambas - _**además de que siempre me ayudan sin nada a cambio, como una cita…**_

- _**No es nada Ranchan**_ - Le sonrió Ukyo - _**Sabes que siendo amigos desde pequeños nunca me perdonaría hacer trampa para conseguirte…**_ - Luego miró pensativa - **_O bueno, quizas algunas no me harían daño…_** - Rió junto con Ranma, Akane solo se quedó mirando hacia el suelo sonrojada. Ranma se bajó para verle la mirada.

- _**Oye y tu no me dices nada?**_ - Dijo y le sonrió, Akane se sintió nerviosa y volteó a otro lado

- _**Pu. pues que… **_- Dijo nerviosa - _**…que yo no haría estupideces de. de ésas…**_ - Volteó intentando poder verlo sin verle a los ojos - _**yo. yo digo que el amor lo escoje el destino…**_ - sonrió temblorosamente. Ranma solo le sonrió dandole la razón.

Sonó la campana de entrada, todos entraron a sus salones. Ryoga esperó en la puerta del colegio acampando. La clase estaba muy aburrida, Akane estaba muy atenta a ella, sin embargo esperaba a sentir alguna bolita de papel que viniese de los puestos de atrás… de Ranma… se pasaba la hora de clase y no había señales de el… La profesora paseaba por los puestos con un libro de historia…

- **_SAOTOME!! DESPIERTEE!!_** - Gritó, Ranma, que estaba recostado de la mesa semi-dormido, se levantó rapidamente - **_o presta atención a la clase o le daré su boleto de salida…_**

- _**Aja…**_ - Dijo antipático restregándose los ojos, cosa que ésta no prestó atención, luego volteó notando que alguien posaba su mirada en el. Akane lo miraba a punto de reir, así que Ranma le sacó la lengua como un niño malcriado, Akane sólo le sonrió, que infantil era!! Por eso le encantaba aún mas!!

- _**Quiere un boleto de salida tambien, Señorita Tendo?**_ - Dijo enojada la profesora por detrás, ésta volteó asustada a ver la clase

- _**N. No profesora…**_ - Dijo nerviosa, miró a Ranma de reojo y mostraba una sonrisita burlona, ella disimuladamente le sacó la lengua cono niña malcriada y volteó para que no la regañaran… Ranma se paso la clase somnoliento, tratando de no dormirse.

La hora del almuerzo llegó, salieron a comer, Akane estaba con sus amigas hablando ruidosamente, él se acercó nerviosamente y le tocó la espalda…

-_** A. Akane…**_ - Dijo Ranma apenado - _**Necesito de. decirte algo…**_ - Todas las amigas lo miraron con ojos como platos.

- _**S. Si Ranma…**_ - Akane se sonrojó un poco y asintió. Ya lo suficientemente alejados de la sociedad…

- _**… Lo que te voy a decir es muy difícil para mí…**_ - Akane lo miró sorprendido, acaso se iba a declarar?

- _**S. Si di. dime…**_ - Se sonrojó aún mas, miró los labios del chico pensando en lo que le dijo Shampoo, sentía como sus labios se le humedecían, pero no quería saborearse para no ser tan evidente… como sabrían esos labios? Y por que no se apuraba? Ya quería besarlo!!

- _**Pues… es. es sobre…**_ - Dijo Ranma volteando hacia otro lado con un rostro de tristeza, esto no se veía nada bien, que acaso no se iba a declarar? - **_S. sobre el matrimonio que Shampoo y la abuela arreglaron…_** -

- _**Ah… d. de acuerdo…**_ - Akane no predecía nada bueno, tenía el presentimiento de que én ese instante lloraría, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda - _**q. que sucede con ello?**_ -

- _**Pu. pues… y. ya le colocaron fecha**_ - Lo sabía, Akane sintió como su corazón se estaba agrietando de nuevo, si escuchaba algo mas se partiría en pedazos y lloraría… se le humedecieron los ojos lentamente

- _**N. no puede ser…**_ - Dijo al borde del llanto - _**C. cuando será?**_

**_- Será… será… el 15..._** - Al decir esto, sintió como empezaba a quebrarse su alma - **_El 15 de éste mes… luego del día del amor…_** -

**_Continuará..._**


	8. Cap 8 Te aprecio Te amo

**Capitulo 8**

Te Aprecio… Te Amo…

- _**R. Ranma…**_ - Dijo sin aliento Akane - _**Shampoo te… te obligó a casarte con ella… en dos días??**_ - Dejo caer una lágrima

-_** Ya… sería en un día… esa fue la sorpresa que me dio esta mañana… **_- Dijo Ranma bajando la mirada, notó que Akane tambien la bajó, estaba llorando… - _**A. Akane… e. estas llorando?**_

- _**N. No cl. claro que no…**_ - Dijo velozmente secándose las lágrimas y levantando la mirada

- **_Si estas llorando… _**- Dijo viéndola con un rostro de tristeza y enojo, la tomó de los brazos, la acercó a él, la rodeó con sus brazos y le dio un cálido abrazo tomándola de la nuca y apoyándola en su hombro… Akane se quedó petrificada y sonrojada con dicho gesto de cariño - **_…y sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que las mujeres lloren… …es una de mis debilidades…_** - Akane se estremeció, sonrió y correspondió el abrazo que su ex-prometido le aportaba. Si ese hombre supiera lo feliz que la hacía… y lo tanto que lo extrañaba y extrañaría…

- _**Gracias Ranma…**_ - Dijo Akane tiernamente - **_Te… te… te a…_** - No podía decirlo, tenía miedo al rechazo… no sabía si Ranma la amaba a ella, o si solo la trataba así por simple cariño… - _**Te a… te aprecio Ranma…**_ - Dijo, rompiéndosele al mismo tiempo el corazón en millones de pedazos, _te aprecio?_ Era poco a lo que sentía por Ranma…

- _**Me aprecias?**_ - Dijo sonriendo pícaro - _**te costó tanto decir eso?**_ - Akane se apartó rompiendo el abrazo bruscamente

-_** Te… te aprecio por ser tan amable conmigo**_ - Dijo Akane enojada - _**pero lo más seguro es que seas así con cualquier mujer que esté llorando no??**_

- _**Jeh…**_ - Ranma bajó la mirada sonriendo muy pícaro, se dio media vuelta y la miró de reojo - **_Si supieras… que eso no es así _**- Dijo muy seguro, empezando a trotar hacia los salones - _**Bueno me voy o llego tarde a la siguiente clase!!**_ - Desapareció de la vista con una sonrisa hipócrita, Akane lo miró boquiabierta y con ojos como platos. _Que demonios quiso decir?_ Sentía como el corazón estaba acelerado, ella estaba muy sonrojada… luego se dio cuenta de la hora, llegaba tarde a la siguiente clase!!

Unos minutos antes, Ukyo salió y fue directo hacia Ryoga…

- _**Haz visto a Ranma?**_ - Dijo dudosa - _**Es que salió muy rapido de clase… tal vez para ser el primero en comprar el almuerzo**_ -

- _**No creo…**_ - Dijo Ryoga señalando a Ranma, quien caminaba muy decidido con Akane buscando un lugar a solas, Ukyo solo pudo mirar sorprendida…

- _**Si tu quieres puedo… interrumpirlos…**_ - Dijo Ukyo mirándolo apoyada en sus rodillas, Ryoga tenía una expresión triste -

- _**No Ukyo…**_ - Dijo Ryoga deprimido - **_Dejalos ser felices…_** -

- _**Quieres espiarlos cierto?**_ - Dijo la chica sonriendo perversa

-_** Eso si no me lo pierdo**_ - Dijo Ryoga devolviendole la mirada y la sonrisa perversa. Ambos los siguieron ocultandose en unos arbustos cercanos, donde podían oir todo.

Ranma y Akane estaban sonrojados, teniendo la conversación ya pasada…

- _**Vaya… Así que es verdad… Akane lo ama…**_ - Dijo Ryoga sonriendo tristemente

- _**Ryoga, no te pongas así…**_ - Le contestó Ukyo, le dolía verlo tan infeliz, sentía ganas de… besarlo? _Buena idea!!_ La chica se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en el cachete

- _**U. Ukyo…**_ - Dijo mirándola sorprendido y sonrojado mirandola

- _**Verás que yo he perdido a Ranma… No solo porque Shampoo hizo que mi compromiso con él quedara anulado… Tambien porque Akane lo ama mucho más que yo y él la ama a ella… y lo que deseo es que ambos sean felices…**_ - Dijo bajando la mirada y derramando una lágrima -_** Pero pienso… que he encontrado un hombre que tal vez si sea para mi…**_ - Dijo mirándolo sonriente -_** Ryoga… yo… yo te amo…**_ -

- **_Ukyo-san!!_** - Dijo Ryoga muy sorprendido, la miró nerviosamente… - _**Yo nunca he sido valiente para decirle esto a una mujer… pero… yo tambien… yo tambien te amo…**_ - Le sonrió

- **_Mi hermoso P-chan…_** - Dijo la chica acercándosele, acariciandole la mejilla y besandolo tiernamente en la boca, Ryoga le correspondió con más intensidad. La tomó de las piernas y la espalda y la cargó hacia algún lugar mas cómodo mientras aún se besaban.

**_--Lemon, si no gustar, no leer xDD --_**

Descubrió una bodega, abrió la puerta y vió que alli guardaban las cosas para deporte. No le importó y entró allí junto con Ukyo. Se volvieron a besar muy apasionadamente, Ryoga bajó y posó sus labios en el cuello de la chica y empezó a besarla tiernamente mientras le acariciaba la pierna. Ukyo se estremecía entre sus besos y caricias, levantó los brazos y le empezó a desabrochar la camisa al chico. Él no se resistía. Terminó con la camisa y se la sacó, mostrando su bien formado cuerpo. Ukyo posó sus manos en el pecho de éste, sintiendo sus pectorales, mientras Ryoga le quitaba lentamente la polera que ella llevaba. Ella le ayudó, luego se quitó el brasier quedando completamente descubierta de la cintura para arriba. Éste recorrió su cuello y su pecho con la lengua hasta llegar a uno de los senos, se dedicó a succionarlo suave e inexpertamente, pero Ukyo, con igual inexpertidad, lo sentía como el cielo, como si él fuese todo un experto…

- _**Ésta es.. Tu primera vez?**_ - Dijo casi gimiendo y sin aliento

- _**Si… **_- Dijo y continuó su descarga de placer

- **_Pu. pues no parece…_** - Gimió y echó la cabeza para atrás

Ryoga paró, le sonrió nerviosamente y se dirigió al otro. Ukyo sentía un placer increible, hizo un intento de levantarse y acercó sus manos al pantalón del chico, pretendiendo quitarselo. Ryoga tomó sus manos, soltó su pezón y le negó…

- _**Para demostrarnos amor, no necesitamos llegar a eso…**_ - Dijo sonriendole, Ukyo le sonrió tiernamente, ese es el tipo de hombre que esperaba, que no todo para él significara sexo y placer.

- _**Pero, tambien tengo que consentirte a ti**_ - Dijo soltando sus manos - _**Pues no me parece justo…**_ - le sonrió picaramente, le acercó las manos a la intimidad erecta del chico y la acarició por entre las incómodas ropas.

-_** U. Ukyo..**_ - Gimió el chico, mientras ella lo acariciaba él continuaba el asalto a sus pezones…

- _**Ryoga… espera…**_ - Dijo parando, la cordura le había vuelto - _**Aún estoy en clases… me perderé la siguiente!!**_ - Ryoga la soltó deteniendose sorprendido

- _**Tienes razon!!**_ - Dijo sintiendose culpable -**_ Dejame yo te ayudo a vestirte_** - Dijo tomando el brasier y dandoselo… Ukyo lo miró tiernamente

- _**Gracias Ryoga-kun, por entender**_ - Rapidamente le robó un beso en la boca - _**Te amo**_!! -

- _**Yo tambien**_ - Dijo dandole la polera y ayudando a abrocharsela - **_Por eso lo mejor será que te des prisa!!_** - Terminó su cometido y abrió la puerta, la cargó en su espalda y corrió velozmente hacia algun lugar…

- _**Eh.. Ryoga…**_ - Dijo Ukyo - **_Mejor será que yo vaya, no vaya a ser que despues termine en Okinawa_** - Le sonrió y le sacó la lengua juguetonamente

- _**Oh… Cierto…**_ - Dijo deteniendose, bajandola y robandole un beso - _**Que te vaya muy bien hermosa…**_ -

-_** Gracias…**_ - Dijo ella - _**Mi precioso y deshorientado P-chan**_ - Corrió rapidamente

**_--Fin de lemon xDD --_**

Mientras tanto, Ranma y Akane se dirigieron al salon de clases donde entraron y se sentaron, empezó la clase y estaban todos… menos Ukyo, algo que extraño a Ranma… Repentinamente llegó la chica al salón se notaba que había corrido, pero aparte estaba un poco despeinada y con la ropa arrugada y un poco mal puesta y sonrojada. Ranma empezó a tener perversidades pasando por su cabeza…

- _**Señorita Kounji**_ - Dijo Hinako - _**Es raro verla llegando tarde…**_ -

- **_Lo siento profesora…_** - Dijo Ukyo - _**Tuve un inconveniente…**_ -

-_** Bueno, por ésta se la salvo**_ - Dijo sonriendole - _**Pasa y sientate por favor!!**_ - Ukyo Asintió sin aliento, entró y se sentó en su puesto. Ranma la miró pensativamente… que pudo haber hecho esa chiquilla traviesa? Y lo mas importante, con quien? Se sentía muy feliz por ella…

Lo que quedó de clases pasaron rápidamente y salieron… Akane caminaba tranquila mientras que Ranma la acompañaba en la barandilla… el silencio era insoportable…

- _**Ehmm… No crees que Ukyo llegó muy rara en la clase de hoy**_ - Dijo perversamente, Akane notó tu perversidad y se enojó un poco…

- _**Ranma, no deberías estar pensando así de ella…**_ - Dijo enojada - _**Acaso crees que se entregaría a cualquiera así nomás?**_

- _**Yo nunca dije que se entregara a cualquiera…**_ - Dijo mirándola pícaramente, Akane lo miró sorprendida…

- _**Y si…**_ - Akane sonrió de oreja a oreja - _**Estas pensando lo que yo en éste momento no?**_ - Le sonrió pícaramente

- _**Por supuesto…**_ - dijo perversamente el ojiazul bajandose de la barandilla para poder estar al lado de Akane

- _**Ni-haooo Aireen!!**_ - Gritó una voz por detrás

- _**Shampoo…**_ - Dijo enojada Akane viendo como Shampoo se acercaba en bici y se atravesaba entre los dos…

- _**Shampoo, que quieres?**_ - Dijo un poco amargado Ranma volteandola a ver

- _**Airen, preparare algo para ti!!**_ - Dijo muy feliz - _**Será una cena muy rica fuera de peligro**_ - Volteó a ver a Akane victoriosa - _**Te espero en casa!!**_ - volvió a verlo, se acercó y le besó delicadamente los labios al chico - _**Nos vemoss!!**_ - Luego se fue con su bici muy emocionada…

- _**Tengo que buscar una manera para liberarme de ella…**_ - dijo fastidiado, volteó a ver a Akane y ella estaba con un aura roja viendo para al frente - _**Que te pa…**_

- _**De verdad quieres separarte de Shampoo?**_ - Dijo mirandolo enojada y realmente muy celosa - **_Mira que chicas que se entreguen completamente hasta el punto de besarte en todos lados y a cada rato estan en escazes…_** - Se adelantó enojada

- _**Se puede saber porqué estas tan enojada?**_ - Dijo avanzando hasta alcanzarla

- _**No estoy enojada, idiota**._ - Mintió - _**Porqué debería estarlo, despues de todo ya no somos novios…**_ - dijo bajando la mirada

- _**No lo somos, pero no soporto a las chicas como ellas… **_- Dijo enojado mirandola - _**Que me anden besando en donde se les pegue la gana? Creo que prefiero disfrazarme de panda…**_ - volvió a voltear hacia otro lado. Akane se sintió culpable…

- _**Disculpame Ranma…**_ - Dijo cabizbaja - **_no quise enojarme… es… la pubertad…_** - mintió, no era nada de eso, eran los puros celos…

- _**Jeh, no es necesario disculparte…**_ - Dijo Ranma mirándola tiernamente - _**tonta!!**_ -

Llegaron a la puerta de los Tendo, se detuvieron y miraron nostálgicamente el enorme cartel que decía "_Dojo Tendo escuela de artes marciales_". Un dojo que cuando se casaran, en algún momento les pertenecería a ambos… pero ya no, ese destino se había quebrado por culpa de una mujer extranjera y un embajador chino.

- _**Bueno Akane…**_ - Dijo tristemente - _**ahora tomamos diferentes caminos…**_ - La miró, había sonado como si no se fuesen a ver nunca - _**Quiero decir, yo me tengo que ir al NekoHanten… Asi que aquí nos separamos…**_ - empezó a dar media vuelta, pero Akane lo detuvo…

- **_Ranma!!_** - Dijo triste - _**No puedes por lo menos pasar a tomar algo?**_ - Lo miró a punto de llorar, por qué debía irse? No podía quedarse un rato mas? Ranma la miró triste pero tiernamente…

- _**Me encantaría quedarme a tomar algo… sin embargo…**_ - Dijo volteándose - _**Shampoo me prohibió siquiera acercarme aquí… y me amenazó que si llegaba a poner un pie acá le diría al Embajador que yo me estaba resistiendo... y sabes que sucede si le dice, no?**_ - Dijo enojado, Akane lo miró sorprendido, Shampoo era tan cruel como para hacer eso?

- _**Ranma…**_ - Suspiró levemente soltándolo, bajó la mirada preparada para llorar. Ranma se dio cuenta de ello y volteó a verla, tomandola de la barbilla y subiendola…

- _**No te preocupes Akane…**_ - Dijo mirándola tiernamente - _**te vendré a visitar en la noche, si?**_ - de la barbilla bajó acariciando suavemente el cuello, luego llegó a los brazos, poco a poco, mientras el empezaba a caminar sus dedos se fueron resbalando de los de Akane hasta que se soltaron… Akane no pudo evitar llorar mientras veía al muchacho desaparecer de la vista…

- _**Ranma… Porque te dejé ir asi?**_ - se dijo a si misma - _**Me odio tanto!! Soy tan cobarde!!**_ - se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su ropa, y se encaminó dentro de la casa…

_**Continuará...**_


	9. Cap 9 La Noticia: Prometido Nuevo

**Capitulo 9**

La noticia: prometido nuevo

Akane estaba metida en la bañera, sentía cómo se llenaba de nostalgia… se apoyó en el borde y empezó a pensar… Pensar en Ranma, en cuando casi le dijo que lo amaba…

-_** Ranma se casará con Shampoo**_ - Dijo tristemente - **_No puedo hacer nada para evitarlo?_** - Dijo soltando lágrimas - **_No… no quiero perderlo… _**- Apoyó su cabeza en los brazos y sollozó.

Se dedicó a llorar en ese momento, para desahogar su sufrimiento… después de todo, sufrir por amor es uno de los peores martirios, y la única forma de sanarlo es olvidandose de la persona, o desahogándose… y ella prefirió optar por desahogarse… olvidarse de Ranma sería una tarea realmente difícil…

- _**Akane, ya estas lista?**_ - Dijo una voz detrás de la puerta - **_Mira que yo tambien necesito entrar…_** -

- _**Si lo siento Kasumi**_ - Dijo Akane saliendo, secandose y vistiendose - _**Ya de inmediato salgo!!**_ -

- **_Gracias Akane_** - Dijo tiernamente la casera - _**por cierto, papá quiere verte…**_ -

- _**Si, de acuerdo**_ - Dijo y abrió la puerta dejando pasar a su hermana, salió y cerró la puerta detrás de ella y suspiró… - _Qué querrá mi padre…_ - Pensó extrañada, se encaminó hacia el comedor. Estaban Genma y Soun sentados en la mesa muy serios y pensativos…

- _**Sientate hija**_ - Dijo Soun serio

- **_Papá, cual es el misterio?_** - Dijo enojada

- _**Tu padre y yo hemos tenido una conversación muy seria**_ - Dijo Genma enojado, pero con tristeza que se demostraba fácilmente

- _**Ahh si??**_ - Dijo ella irónica - _**Sobre que?**_ -

- _**Sientate y te explicamos**_ - Dijo Genma, Akane obedeció y se sentó

-_** Yo, como tu padre, y Genma, como tu ex-suegro, conluimos en que… **_- Se detuvo nervioso

- _**…Ya que mi hijo quedó comprometido con otra mujer…**_ - Le continuó

- _**Debemos buscarte otro prometido… **_- Dijo finalmente el padre. Akane sintió como su alma salía de su cuerpo… Pretendían casarla con otro hombre?

- _**Quee?!**_ - Dijo enojada… No quería… aún no podía aceptar que su destino con Ranma se había roto, que el pequeño hilo que los unía había sido cortado… que no podría amarlo nunca aunque ella lo deseara con el fervor de su alma… - _**N. no quiero…**_

- _**Por que hija? No te gustó que Ranma fuese tu prometido?**_ - Dijo Soun

- _**Bueno, no es que… Nunca me gustó que me comprometieran asi no mas si?**_ - Dijo cabizbaja -_** y pues Ranma solo le gustaba insultarme y era un poco cruel conmigo…**_

- _**Bueno, entonces tu decides tu prometido, pero tienes que encontrar uno, como sucesora de nuestro dojo**_ - Dijo Soun -_** Además, tiene que ser un gran artista marcial…**_

- _**Aunque no hay ninguno como mi hijo…**_ - Dijo orgulloso Genma

- _**Eso es muy cierto señor Saotome**_ - Dijo siendole sincero - _**su hijo era el mejor artista marcial que había conocido… es una lástima que el pobre se haya ido con la amazona…**_

- _**El no lo decidió…**_ - Dijo con los ojos cristalinos, a punto de llorar - _**Fue esa zor… esa mujer que lo obligó a estar con ella…**_ - Bajó la mirada dejando sorprendidos a los hombres

- _**Estas enojada por eso?**_ - Preguntó el padre - _**Así que despues de todo si lo querías…**_ - Akane lo miró y se sonrojó instantáneamente, bajó la mirada para que no se dieran cuenta…

- _**Si bueno, quizas solo un poco**_ - Dijo aún sonrojada, un poco? JA!! Y ella sabía cocinar!! No? - **_Pero solo un poquito, porque él era un mero idiota_** - Dijo, se arrepentía de lo que decia, pero no quería dejar en evidencia lo que sentía por él - _**Así que no me interesaba…**_ - mintió

- _**Pero que lo quisieras aunque sea un poco está bien**_ - Dijo sonriendo Genma - _**Por lo menos no dejarán de ser amigos…**_ - Luego bajó la quijada - **_O hasta que Shampoo se lo lleve a China…_**

- _**Pues… está bien no??**_ - Dijo la chica bajando la mirada muy triste de nuevo - _**Por lo menos, ella lo ayudará con su maldición…**_ - dejó caer una lágrima - _**algo… algo que yo no pude hacer durante estos años de mi vida que pasé con él**_ - Se susurró, despues de todo, él si sería muy feliz al lado de Shampoo… tendría una mujer que le cocine, que lo salve de su maldición, que no le pegue cuando la insulte, sino simplemente le bese, que sepa nadar… todo lo que ella no era…

- _**Akane…**_ - Dijo Genma - _**Enserio crees que a el le importe su maldición… Bueno, si le importa, pero no tanto como para dejar a su querida prometida por alguna que si lo ayude…**_

- _**Su querida prometida?**_ - Dijo sonrojada - _**yo no soy su querida prometida…**_ - Dijo bajando la mirada

- _**Me creerías si te digo que si?**_ - Dijo Genma sonriendole

- **_ te creería_** - Aseguró, ella quería que Ranma por si mismo se lo dijera

- _**Bien, cambiemos el tema…**_ - Dijo Soun - _**Akane, debes de escoger a tu prometido… Mañana convocaremos a los mejores artístas marciales de la zona…**_

-**_ …_** - Dijo parandose, bajando la mirada y dejando caer una lágrima, _Bien?_ No… no estaba bien… no quería serle infiel a Ranma, a su Ranma… el único hombre con que deseaba estar, Aún así aunque quedara soltera para siempre… subió y sé lanzó a su cama, a llorar, a sollozar…

Se escuchaba afuera una canción, una que le daba punzadas en el corazón, una que la identificaba…

…_Entiendo que te fueras, y ahora pago mi condena _

_pero no me pidas que quiera vivir _

_sin tu luna, __sin tu sol sin tu dulce locura_

_me vuelvo pequeña y menuda, _

_la noche te sueña y se burla _

_te intento abrazar sin tu luna _

_sin tu sol sin tu dulce locura_

_llorando como un día de lluvia _

_mi alma despega y te busca_

_en un viaje del que no vuelve nunca._

_subiré cada noche a buscar_

_a tu luna en mi tejado _

_el recuerdo de un abrazo que aún me hace tiritar…_

Tomó su almohada y se la colocó sobre su cabeza, no quería oir mas!! Se sentía lo suficientemente mal como para que una hermosa pero torturadora canción le terminara de quitar lo que le quedaba de cordura.

Era muy tarde, todos dormían, menos ella… ella solo sollozaba y mojaba la almohada de lágrimas… Escuchó un sonido y levantó el rostro rápidamente secandose las lágrimas… solo miró hacia la ventana, que estaba abierta. Una sombra entraba lentamente, Akane se sintió asustada, pero la sombra se acercó a ella…

- _**Te dije que estaría aquí para la noche…**_ - Dijo suavemente una voz conocida y sensual

- _**R. Ranma!!**_ - Dijo levantándose rápidamente de la cama y corriendo a abrazarlo. Ranma se sonrojó y la miró sorprendido, luego le correspondió temblorosamente… sintió que algo estaba mal, ella sollozaba enterrada en su pecho…

- _**Akane!!**_ - Dijo preocupado - _**Por qué lloras??**_ -

- _**Ranma!!**_ - Gritó entre lágrimas mirándolo a la cara- _**Ranma… me… me quieren comprometer con otro!!**_ - Chilló volviendo a enterrar su rostro en el pecho del chico, Ranma sintió una punzada en el corazón

- _**Te… te van a comprometer con otro hombre?**_ - Dijo temblorosamente sabiendo la respuesta

- _**Si…**_ - Dijo llorando aún mas fuerte

- _** por que?**_ - Dijo enojado separandose de ella pero tomándola de los brazos

- _**Porque… Se supone que soy la heredera del dojo Tendo…**_ - Dijo entre lágrimas - _**y para poder mantenerlo, debo tener un esposo a mi lado que sea experto en artes marciales…**_

- _**Vaya…**_ - Dijo tristemente, lo tenía que dejar por otro sucesor? Se sentía terrible, no quería verla con otro hombre… otro que no fuese él… Solo miró por un momento a la chica…

- _**Ranma…**_ - Dijo en tono deprimente arrecostandose de nuevo en su pecho - _**No quiero vivir… sin tu dulce locura **_- Susurró calmandose… Ranma la miró sorprendido, pero mostró una tierna sonrisa mirandola sollozar es su pecho y le acarició el cabello suavemente.

- _**No lo harás… pequeña tontita…**_ - Dijo colocándole una mano en la cintura y la otra en la nuca y apretandola contra él - _**te prometo que te protegeré siempre, y si voy a china, regresaré como un hombre normal…**_ -

- _**Ranma… pero crees que Shampoo te deje volver?**_ - Dijo mirandolo a la cara, extasiada por su aroma tan varonil y delicioso

- _**No…**_ - Dijo deshaciendo ilusiones - _**Pero si es posible, me vendré nadando…**_ - Akane lo miró sorprendida

- _**Pero no te cansarías?**_ - Dijo preocupada

- _**Ya lo hice una vez con mi padre, creo que tal vez llegue cansado, pero no en vano…**_ - Dijo tiernamente, luego cerrando sus ojos para apreciar el delicioso perfume de flores de su cabello y abriendo los ojos de nuevo para disfrutar de su achocolatada mirada, se fue acercando lentamente a ella…

- _**R. Ranm. ma…**_ - Dijo entrecortada y sorprendida, esos hermosos ojos azul-grisáceo se le acercaban lentamente, ella entrecerró sus ojos lentamente… no quería perder esa oportunidad… sería, tal vez, su primer y ultimo beso… su ultima muestra de amor y su ultimo recuerdo… Ranma se detuvo y se apartó volteándo el rostro con el ceño fruncido, como si se hubiese recordado de algo terrible… - _**Que sucede?**_ - Dijo preocupada de nuevo

_- **No… no es nada...**_ - Dijo con su hermosa mirada perdida, un poco pálido…

- _**Dime Ranma!! Dime que sucede??**_ - Dijo aún mas preocupada

- _**Pues… es que…**_ - Tragó saliva -_** Luego de casarnos… ella… Shampoo… me… me…**_ - No podía decirlo

- _**Q. Que?**_ - Dijo intrigada, pero de Shampoo no se esperaba poco…

- _**Pues… m. me dijo que buscará de cualquier manera que yo la haga mía…**_ - Dijo volteando apenado, Akane solo pudo mirar boquiabierta…

**_Continuará..._**


	10. Cap 10 El acertijo es descubierto

**Capitulo 10**

El acertijo es descubierto

Estaba enojada, no podía creer que esa mujer lo obligara a tantas cosas, tan absurdas y… tan hirientes para ella… y éste era el colmo, obligarlo a hacerle el amor luego de casarse…

- _**Akane… no estas enojada conmigo verdad?**_ - Dijo mirandola inocente, _aww!! Que carita mas hermosa había puesto!!_ La veía con un sentimiento de culpabilidad… ella se acercó y le pasó las manos por la espalda en un cálido abrazo, arrecostandose en su pecho de nuevo…

- _**No, Ranma**_ - Dijo sonriente -_** tu no tienes la culpa de nada…**_ - Ranma la miró sorprendido, primera vez que no le pegaba o inculpaba por cosas a que Shampoo le había obligado a hacer… La tomó por la barbilla y se acercó de nuevo lentamente, la besaría a toda costa… Akane lo miró tiernamente, luego fue cerrando los ojos poco a poco… sintieron sus respiraciones, rozaron sus labios… "_Peligro_", Maldición, de nuevo esa advertencia… Ranma se detuvo a pocos segundos de hudirse en un tierno beso, se desvió rápidamente hacia la mejilla de ella y muy cerca de la oreja le dio un cálido y sonoro beso, luego se le acercó al oido…

- _**Te lo debo…**_ - Rápidamente la soltó, se alejó de ella y corrió por la ventana huyendo de un salto… Akane estaba paralizada, hipnotizada, sorprendida, boquiabierta, con ojos como platos… de qué otras maneras mas podría estar?? xD

- _**T. Te… lo… d. debo??**_ - Esas tres palabras la dejaron atónita, no sabía que pensar… a que se refirió? Su corazón le latía rápidamente, su piel se puso de gallina y se sonrojó enormemente… La besaría algún día?? Se sentía nerviosa… se escuchó la puerta y ésta se acostó en la cama haciéndose la dormida… a la habitación entró una pelicastaña y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta…

- _**Akane, se que no estas dormida…**_ - Dijo sonriendo victoriosa, Akane la miró enojada y se sentó en la cama

- _**Que sucede Nabiki?**_ - Dijo retadoramente

- _**Es que… Escuché unos sollozos… y supuse que eras tu, llevas toda la noche en eso…**_ - Dijo seria - _**Que te tiene tan deprimida?**_ - Dijo acercándosele y sentandose en el borde de la cama

- _**Pues… no es nada… **_- Dijo bajando la mirada achocolatada

- _**Se que hay algo, así que dímelo…**_ - Dijo enojada - _**y sé que tiene que ver con Ranma…**_ - Akane la miró sorprendida, esa Nabiki tenía un mugroso sentido perceptivo bien desarrollado, nada se le escapaba, y eso le molestaba…

- _**Está bien!! Nabiki!!**_ - Dijo vencida - _**Si, es por Ranma!!**_

- _**Dime… que sucede?**_ - Dijo preocupada - _**Pasó algo en especial?**_

- _**Pues… Nabiki…**_ - Dijo mirándola con los ojos brillantes, a punto de volver al llanto - _**Ranma se va a casar mañana…**_

- _**No puede ser…**_ - Dijo Nabiki sorprendida - _**Tan rapido?? Esa Shampoo no pierde el tiempo para nada!!**_

- **_No…_** - Dijo triste - _**Y pues… Papá y Tío Genma… me quieren… volver a comprometer… con otro hombre…**_ - Lo dijo dolorosamente, Nabiki abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida, _que demonios pensaban esos ancianos??_ No sabía, pero lo que si sabía es que tampoco perdían el tiempo…

- _**Esos viejos!!**_ - Dijo Nabiki enojada - _**Creo que deberían dejar de buscarte prometidos y pensar más en tus sentimientos!! **_-

- _**Pues… me dijeron que yo puedo elegir el prometido que quiera, pero con la condición que sea un gran artista marcial…**_

- _**Oh… pero no hay nadie como Ranma, cierto?**_ - Dijo sonriendole, Akane la miró desolada - _**no te pongas así, sacale el jugo a éstos malos momentos… piensa en cómo te gustaría éste nuevo prometido… Pero por favor Akane, no te ilusiones con que será igual que Ranma… **_-

- _**Solo eso quiero imaginarme… en éstos momentos el hombre perfecto para mi es Ranma…**_ - Nabiki frunció el ceño, sentía la tristeza de su hermana… la abrazó apoyandola en su hombro y le acarició el cabello…

- _**Solo busca a alguien que pueda hacerte feliz, hermanita**_ - Dijo preocupada, la soltó y se levantó, se dirigió hasta la puerta…

- _**Gracias Nabiki**_ - Dijo Akane sonriendo con tristeza

- _**No es nada**_ - Dijo sonriendo, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta. Akane se sentía impotente, no sabía si elegiría al hombre perfecto, o mejor dicho, parecído al hombre perfecto… entre sus pensamientos se fue durmiendo poco a poco… Luego abrió los ojos y se encontró en el mismo lugar…

- _"__Besos de carmín con Libertad de amar a gusto, si entiende tu corazón éste acertijo, se deberá lo justo__"_ - Se repitió mentalmente… sonaba tonto… no sabía interpretarlo…

- _**Ya ríndete Akane**_ - Se escuchó una voz enojada, y lentamente apareció la silueta de una mujer junto con la de un muchacho… - **_No podrás resolverlo…_** - La miró victoriosa

- _**Dejame en paz Shampoo!!**_ - Dijo enojada la chica - _**Por supuesto que lo voy a resolver!!**_ - Dijo, aún sin esperanzas de poder cumplirlo -

- _**Jah!! Eso kiero verlo!!**_ - Dijo sonriendo, pero en tono de preocupación -

- _**Necesito ayuda, madre!! Donde estas?**_ - Pensó rogativamente, al lado de ella repentinamente se apareció la figura de una mujer, que la miró…

- _**Akane… Analiza bien la frase… se que lo puedes descubrir…**_ - Dijo sonriente -

- _**Pero madre… no entiendo…**_ - Dijo llorosa

-_** Dime, que no entiendes?**_ - Dijo sonriendole

- _**Pues… no entiendo… que tienen que ver los besos con la libertad de amar a…**_ - Se detuvo por un momento, la madre la miró victoriosa - _**entonces… era eso?**_ - La madre solo asintió, Akane sonrió enormemente y abrazó a su madre, luego se volteó y miró a la amazona, victoriosa y vengativa. - _**Jah!! Que lástima Shampoo!! Descubrí la manera de liberarlo de ti!!**_

- _**Jajaja no creo**_ - Dijo riendo nerviosa -

- _**Pues, para que veas que si, te lo demostraré**_ - Dijo, tomó la tijera del suelo nuevamente y se lanzó al ataque - _**Lo liberaré!!**_ - Gritó, Shampoo cambió su rostro nervioso por uno malevolo

- _**Jah!! Niña, ya te lo dije, si la cortas, él morirá!!**_ - Sonrió mientras veia lo veloz que se acercaba la chica…

- _**Eso lo se!! Tonta!!**_ - Dijo, cuando los alcanzó, soltó la tijera y se lanzó a los brazos de Ranma y le plantó un enorme beso. Shampoo miró indignada…

- _**Maldición!!**_ - Dijo enojada - _**La tijera era una distracción!!**_ - Miró como la chica lo besaba tiernamente…

- _**Te gané…**_ - Dijo Akane separandose del chico, pero vió que nada pasaba… que había hecho mal? Acaso debía besarlo más apasionadamente? Pero repentinamente vió como la cuerda que estaba sujeta del brazo de Shampoo se soltó, y lentamente te iba deshaciendo y desapareciendo… Akane sonrió y volteó a ver el rostro del chico, quien abrió sus hermosos ojos azules-grisáceos y la miró tiernamente… - _**Ranma!!**_ - Dijo soltando una lágrima de felicidad

- _**Gracias Akane…**_ - Le dijo tiernamente, ella solo sonrió y posó sus labios en los de él nuevamente cerrando sus ojos…

Despertó y se levantó de golpe, sentándose en la cama… Notó la sonrisa que tenía… ese si que había sido un sueño hermoso… verlo libre de Shampoo la hacía llenar de nostalgia, tranquilidad y felicidad. Pero regresó a la realidad, salió de su habitación y fue hasta la habitación de los Saotome… Se asomó nerviosamente y confirmó que solo fue un sueño… El panda dormía solitariamente, y el lugar donde Ranma siempre dormía estaba vacío… Dejó caer una lágrima de decepción y se fue hasta su cama, a seguir durmiendo… cuando alcanzó a posar su cabeza en la almohada, el despertador sonó… así que, perezosamense te levantó…

Hoy no deseaba faltar al instituto, pues, además de que sería otra oportunidad para ver a Ranma, hoy era el día del amor… y tenía muchas ansias de regalarle un chocolate…

**Nota cultural: En Japón hay una tradición de que las mujeres deben regalarle chocolate al hombre que ama el día del amor.**

Akane se levantó velozmente, se vistió, y se preparó para ir al instituto, luego bajó a desayunar, tomó su almuerzo y salió de la casa… tenía una sonrisa enorme, como si le hubiesen dado una noticia muy buena. Empezó a caminar lentamente hacia el colegio, iba pensando en el sueño que había tenido… tenía algo que ver con la realidad? Si eso era así… entonces… debía besar a Ranma para liberarlo del compromiso con Shampoo? Aunque le parecía absurdo, sintió un escalofrío por toda la espalda, ella no tenía el valor para besarlo… sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, ella sintió un escalofrío y volteó lentamente…

- **_Akane!!_** - Dijo una voz conocida, pero no era la que esperaba… - **_Te adelantaste de más y no me esperaste!!_** -

- _**Lo siento Nabiki…**_ - Claro, se sintió tonta, como iba a confundir la pequeña mano de su hermana con la mano de su ex-prometido!!, la mano de una mujer avara y débil con la mano de un hombre artista marcial!! _Por dios!!_

-**_ No bueno, no te preocupes… _**- Dijo sonriendole - _**Oye y dime, porque Ranma no anda por aquí contigo?**_ - Akane bajó la mirada -

- _**No lo se**_ - Dijo un poco decepcionada - _**él me dijo que éste es el único camino que conocía para ir al colegio… **_-

- _**Oye, de seguro te está esperando alla!!**_ - Dijo intentando animarla - _**Además, debe estar esperando a que le lleves un chocolate, no?**_ -

- _**Cierto!!**_ - Dijo acordandose - _**El chocolate!! Bueno, lo compraré en una dulcería que está cerca del colegio!! **_- Dijo sonriente. A Nabiki, en esos momentos, le daba gusto verla así de enamorada…

- _**Bien, yo me adelantaré a comprarle chocolates a alguien muy especial!!**_ - Dijo Nabiki corriendo, sabiendo que Akane le preguntaría quien era, huyó

- _**Oye espera!!**_ - Dijo Akane enojada - _**Y quien es esa persona!?**_ - Nabiki solo volteó, le sacó la lengua y siguio su camino corriendo - _**Bah!! Se lo preguntaré en la casa…**_ - rió, continuó su camino y se detuvo en una dulcería y le compró un chocolate mediano, no tan grande para no demostrarle lo enamorada que estaba de él ni tan pequeño como para que sintiera que ella lo despreciaba…

Continuó su camino admirando el chocolate que tenía en sus manos, quería darselo de inmediato… quería verlo disfrutar gracias a ella… aunque en la noche se habían visto, lo extrañaba como si hubiese pasado un año sin hablarle ni verlo…

**_Continuará..._**

**_Ni-haooo!!_**

**_Arigatoo gozaimasu por... los 2 reviews O.o_**

**_en realidad no pensaba q iba a ser tanto en tan poco tiempo xDD_**

**_bueno, con gusto estais invitados a seguir leyendo nn_**

**_jijiji pss si prometo beso xP_**

**_y pues respecto al "out of character"_**

**_deveras no quería hacer a un Ranma diferente ^^UuUu_**

**_jeh fue sin darme cuenta... error técnico... ó.òUuUu_**

**_pero bueh, por ahora continuaré el fic, y trataré de que Ranma si se paresca al verdadero Ranma ^^_**

**_solo espero q no sea de molestia o.o y q sigais leyendolo ^^_**

**_sería de mucho honor..._**

**_bueno, cuidaos muxoo!!_**

**_besitooss de mantecadoo!!_**

**_sayiiitoo!!_**

**_Att:_**

**_Nani-chan_**


	11. Cap 11 El Día del amor ha llegado!

**_Aunque ya se sabe, creo que me vendría bien escribir esto, los personajes no son mios, o por lo menos no todos, hasta ahora solo 2 son míos :P y son utilizados para el entretenimiento, nomás!!_**

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

El día del amor ha llegado!

- **_Eh!! Akanee!!_** - Gritó una voz que le retumbó a la peliazul en su mente, una voz que no hubiese querido escuchar en todo el día…. Una bicicleta se apareció al lado de ella y la peli morado la detuvo - _**Akanee!!**_ -

- _**Que quieres Shampoo…**_ - dijo amarga, enojada…

- _**Akane… sabes donde está Airen??**_ - Dijo dudosa, Akane la miró fúrica y continuó su camino

- **_No, no lo se!!_** - Dijo enojada - _**Además, no es "Airen" quien vive contigo?**_ - Dijo viendola rencorosa…

- _**Es cierto, pero Airen levantarse muy temprano hoy, y él salir sin que la abuela y yo nos dieramos cuenta**_ - La miró victoriosamente - _**Así que él debe estar comprándome chocolates!!**_

- _**Es el día del amor, Shampoo**_ - Dijo fastidiada -_** En Japón las mujeres les regalamos chocolates a los hombres, no los hombres a las mujeres…**_ -

- _**Ah!!**_ - Dijo entendida - **_Entonces yo ir por chocolate!!_** - Continuó su camino en bicicleta -

- _Bruja…_ - susurró, luego miró el chocolate que tenía en sus manos y suspiró, continuó su camino…

Llegó al colegio, no vio rastros de él por ningun lado, donde se había metido? De repente sintió que un hombre corpulento la abrazaba por detrás…

-_** Akane mi vida mi amor mi cielo mi sol!! **_- Dijo el hombre, Akane se sintió estafada, no era quien deseaba -

- _**Kuno!! Sueltameee!!**_ - Le gritó, Kuno obedeció pero se colocó en frente de ella

- _**Ese chocolate es para mi?**_ - Dijo sonriente - _**Que amable!! Gracias mi hermosa Akane!!**_ - Dijo cediendole las manos

- _**No Kuno, lo siento, no es para ti…**_ - Dijo mirándolo enojada

- _**Que dices?? claro que son para mi!!**_ - Dijo tomando el chocolate, Akane se lo quitó y de una patada lo lanzó por los aires

- _**Dije que no era para ti**_ - Suspiró - **_Ahora, donde estará ese idiota de Ranma?_** - El timbre de entrada sonó y ella corrió antes de llegar tarde…

Otra clase aburrida que ella debía prestar mucha atención, volteó a ver a Ranma, pero descubrió que él no estaba en su puesto, empezó a sentirse un poco preocupada, donde estaría? Acaso se había enfermado? No, Shampoo había dicho que había salido muy temprano, será que se fue? Que huyó? Se sentía muy intrigada y nerviosa. Culminó la clase, y mientras los demás salían del salón, ella atrapó a Ukyo…

- _**Ukyo-san, haz visto a Ranma?**_ - Le dijo nerviosa, Ukyo sonrió y la vió

- **_No, no lo he visto_** - Dijo y dio una risita - _**porqué preguntas?**_

- _**N. No es nada de lo que estas pensando**_ - Dijo sonrojandose - _**Lo que sucede es que… no lo he visto en todo el día…**_ - Bajó la mirada para ver el chocolate que tenía en sus manos, Ukyo bajó la mirada a verlo tambien y sonrió pícaramente

- _**Ya veoo…**_ - Dijo alegre - **_Ese chocolate es para Ranma, no?_** - Le sonrió mientras Akane la veia sonrojada - _**Yo tambien le había comprado uno**_ - Sonrió y le mostró los dos chocolates que tenía…

- **_Y el otro, para quien es?_** - Dijo sospechando

- _**Para… para Ryoga-kun**_ - Dijo nerviosa y sonrojada, Akane le mostró una enorme sonrisa

- _**Ya lo sospechaba**_ - Dijo sonriente volteando hacia la ventana -_** Tu y Ryoga hacen una pareja fantástica…**_

- _**Gracias Akane!!**_ - Dijo la chica pelimarrón sonriente - _**Tu y Ranma siempre han hecho buena pareja!!**_

- _**Q. que dices Ukyo??**_ - Dijo avergonzada, sonrojada y un poco enojada - **_Y. yo no amo a Ranma!!_** -

- _**Yo no decia que lo amabas**_ - Dijo intrigada, Akane se sonrojó aún más

- _Yo y mi bocota!!_ - Se dijo mentalmente Akane - _**Aah no? Jeje…**_ - Ukyo la miró con picardía

- _**Jeh ya veo**_ - Dijo, luego le mostró una enorme sonrisa - _**Tranquila, que haré todo lo posible para que esa bruja no se case con nuestro ex-prometido!!**_ - La miró vengativa sonriendo malévolamente

- _**Bu. Bueno está bien…**_ - Dijo Nerviosa - **_S. si tu lo dices…_**

- _**Listo!! Ahora voy a buscar a Ryoga-kun para darle el chocolate!!**_ - Sonrió enormemente -_** y tu deberías buscar a Ranma!!… no es ese que está por alla?**_ - Dijo señalando por la ventana, hacia la entrada había un chico que estaba parado esperando a alguien -

- **_B. bueno, esta bien iré jeh…_** - Dijo corriendo hacia la entrada de la puerta…

La chica corrió rápido, hasta que salió y corrió con sus ojos cerrados botando lágrimas… Llegó hasta el chico y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas…

- **_Ranma!! Me tenías preocupada!!_** - Dijo apoyando la cabeza en los pectorales del chico y rodeandolo por el pecho

- _**Ranma?**_ - Dijo el chico, claramente con una voz que no era igual al mencionado - _**Creo que te confundiste chiquilla…**_ - Akane levantó la mirada y vio que justamente no era Ranma, era un joven rubio, con ojos verde esmeralda, ella se separó rapidamente…

- _**Gomen ne!!**_ - Dijo Akane haciendo una seña de disculpa - _**Lo siento… Pense que eras**_… -

- _**Tu novio?**_ - Dijo sonriente aquel chico, Akane lo miró y bajó luego la mirada tristemente

- _**Mi ex-prometido…**_ - Dijo soltando una lágrima, el chico quitó la sonrisa y la abrazó

- _**Lo siento…**_ - Dijo el - _**no sabía que el te había dejado…**_ - Akane frunció el ceño y se apartó de el

- _**Pues no me dejo!!**_ - Dijo retadoramente - _**ni yo a él si es lo que piensas!!**_ - Dijo bajando la mirada

- **_Pues que sucedió?_** - Dijo levantandole el mentón, ella lo miró asombrada, luego miró hacia el suelo evitando verlo a los ojos

- _**Es… una historia muy larga…**_ - Dijo soltandose

- **_Pero… tengo tiempo de sobra_** - Dijo sonriendole

- _**Lo siento, yo no tengo tiempo**_ - Dijo mirándolo tristemente - _**Dentro de unos minutos entraré…**_

- _**Por tus ojos puedo ver que no fue nada que quisieras**_ - Dijo viendola con ternura - _**ni que fuese tu intención que sucediera… puedo ver tu tristeza…**_ - Dijo tristemente, Akane lo miró sorprendida, que clase de intuición era esa?

- _**Vaya, veo que eres muy habilidoso**_ - Dijo la chica sonriendole, el chico se sonrojó de inmediato - _**Pues sí, es algo que nunca deseé que sucediera, y me tiene muy deprimida**_ - Dijo bajando la mirada - _**pero, algun día te lo contaré, si?**_ -

- _**De acuerdo, linda**_ - Dijo sonriendole, Akane le devolvio la sonrisa, dio media vuelta y se fue rumbo a entrar…

- _**Donde estará Ran…**_ - Se preguntó pero fue interrumpida por un jalón de brazo que la hizo caer en el arbusto… - _**Kyaaa!!**_

- _**Shh!!**_ - Chitó una voz conocida - _**No grites**_ - Akane se volteó rapidamente al reconocer esa dulce voz…

- _**Ranma!!**_ - Dijo en susurro sorprendida - **_Donde haz estado toda la mañana?_** - Se volteó para poderlo mirar a la cara con comodidad

- _**Eso no importa -**_ Dijo mirándola pícaramente - _**Hoy es el día del amor no? **_- Akane se sonrojó imaginando las intenciones que podría tener él

- _** si…**_ - Dijo bajando la mirada

- _**Mmm solo una preguntita…**_ - Dijo mirandola serio - _**Quien era aquel chico?**_ - Susurró con tono celoso, Akane se sorprendió y lo miró con ternura

- _**Solo es un amigo que he recién conocido ésta mañana, cuando sin querer choqué con él**_ - Mintió, ocultando que lo había abrazado pensando que era él…

- _**Bueno, te creo…**_ - Dijo un poco celoso volteando a otro lado - _**Oye… F. feliz día del amor…**_ - Dijo sacando de detrás suyo un enorme ramo de orquideas color lila.

Akane miró el ramo embobada y lo recibió boquiabierta, luego volteó a ver a Ranma tiernamente y dejó caer una lágrima

- **_Oye, oye!! No. No llores!!_** - Dijo nervioso con el dedo atrapandole la lágrima - _**si no te gustó no tengo pro…**_ - Lo interrumpió un repentino abrazo por parte de la chica y quedó paralizado y sonrojado

- _**Claro que me encanto, idiota!!**_ - Dijo casi llorando, se separó y lo miró con los ojos cristalinos - _**Pero… se supone que soy yo la que te tendría que regalar!!**_ - Le sonrió tiernamente y rebuscó en sus bolsillos con una mano el chocolate…

- _**Si pero me supuse que sería un lindo detalle**_ - Dijo con los brazos apoyados en la nuca volteando la mirada hacia otro lado y sonrojado, Akane sacó de su bolsillo el chocolate y se lo ofreció, el cual éste lo tomó…

- _**Pues, muchas gracias por tu detalle, Ranma**_ - Dijo sonriendo y abrazando el ramo de flores, él sonrió satisfecho y miró el chocolate - _**ah!! Y siento por el tamaño del chocolate, era el único bueno que encontré en la tienda…**_ - Mintió

- **_No te preocupes, está bien el tamaño _**- La miró y sonrió, Akane se sonrojó al verlo sonreir… Que hermoso se veia!! Tenia ganas de… besarlo? Sii!! Esa era la oportunidad perfecta para besarlo!!…

- _Debo hacerlo…_ - Pensó, dejó las flores al lado de ella y luego acercó su mano hacia la mejilla de éste y la acarició, él la miró extrañado, ella se fue acercando con una mirada tierna, llena de deseo… El chico sonrió malévolamente al ver como se acercaba, posó sus manos en la cintura de la chica y la acercó a él… - **_Ranma…_** - Dijo en gemido, el chico acercó su cara a la de la chica chocando las puntas de sus narices…

Ella observó maravillada esos ojos, parecían un par de zafiros, en el cuál destacaba un brillo platinado color gris, se sintió maravillada al poder admirarlos… Ranma tomó su nuca, giró un poco la cabeza de la chica para poder separar sus narices y se acercó lentamente saboreandose los labios… Akane sentía su respiración, era agradable sentir el aroma tan varonil que desprendía… estaban a centimetros de besarse, Ranma fue entrecerrando sus ojos, la chica hacía lo mismo… sintieron el tacto de sus labios…

_**RIIIIIING!!**_

La campana de entrada sonó y Akane se separó repentinamente… Maldición!! Había perdido una oportunidad de oro que tal vez no se repetiría!! El chico la miró fastidiado, se levantó y le ofreció la mano para que ella se levantara igual, pero ella no perdió tiempo, se levantó, se acercó a él y le plantó un tierno beso en la mejilla, luego se separó, le sonrió, tomó su ramo de flores y se fue caminando hasta la entrada… Ranma miró como se iba sorprendido mientras se tocaba la mejilla ligeramente húmeda, luego recordó que él tambien tenia clases y se fue corriendo detrás de ella…

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**_Bien, éste capítulo me gustó mucho, como quisiera poder haberlo besado, pero se dañaría la tensión que tiene el fic P_**

**_Arigato gozaimasu por sus reviews n-n aunque sean pocos son muy animadores..._**

**_por ahora seguiré escribiendo los demás fics, por lo menos hasta que mi inspiración fluya..._**

**_cuidaoss!! besitoss!!_**

**_sayiitooo!!_**

**_n.o _**

**_Att:_**

**_Nani-chan_**


	12. Cap 12 El Nuevo Prometido

_Ni-haoo!! Arigatoo por sus reviews ^^ son bienapreciados y todos son tomados en cuenta!! Bien, nose si cabe destacar, pero los personajes no son mios, por ahora solo el rubio de éste capitulo si lo es xDD y tmbn el embajador =P... Aki va el 12vo capitulo!! disfrutenlo!!! :_

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

El nuevo prometido

Estaban en clases, Akane estaba hundida en sus pensamientos sintiendo el deseo de haberlo podido besar, para liberarlo de esa maldita cuerda llamada "_Compromiso_" a la que Shampoo lo había aferrado. Sintió el golpe de un papel en la cabeza y se sintió nerviosa, volteó a verlo y éste le sacaba la lengua malcriadamente como un crio… ella se volteó de nuevo, tomó el papel y lo desdobló cuidadosamente… "_Aún te lo debo…",_ Akane se sonrojó y paralizó al leerlo en voz baja, volteó a verlo de reojo y él la miraba pícaramente, ella se volvió a voltear más sonrojada aún, sentía un escalofrío subir por su espalda por la esencia de su mirada… y de esa manera tan incómoda… tomó un pedazo de papel y escribio algo, luego lanzó el papel hacia Ranma quien lo tomó, lo abrió y lo leyó…_ "Deja de mirarme asi!! Pervertido!!",_ La miró fastidiado y ella volteó y le sacó la lengua malcriadamente… él sonrió pervertidamente y tomó otro papel y escribió algo, luego se lo lanzó, ella lo tomó y lo abrió. Leyó lo que decía y solo quedó paralizada y sonrojada al extremo, de las manos se resbaló el papel cayendo en el suelo.

Ukyo, que pasaba por allí, vio el papel y lo tomó. Lo leyó y se quedó paralizada tambien, sonrió pícaramente viendo a Ranma, quien estaba riendose de la reacción de Akane, y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Sonó la campana y todos salieron, pero Ukyo se adelantó para detener a Akane…

- **_Oye pícara_** - Dijo mirandola perversa - **_Se te cayó la declaración…_** - Le colocó el papel en las manos y huyó por los pasillos, Akane la miró extrañada y desdobló el papel… leyó lo que decía de nuevo y quedo paralizada… "_Algún día, atraparé esa lengua con mi boca, y no vas a poder desistir…"_ Sentía que mariposas le danzaban en el estómago… que placentero e incómodo a la vez era sentirse enamorada!!

Terminaron las clases, era el último día en que se vería a Ranma como un "_Soltero con compromiso_", pasando a tener el molesto cartel cargando del cuello que dice "_Casado_". Salieron ambos de clases, sin mirarse, Akane estaba sonrojada mirando al suelo y Ranma solo miraba perdido al cielo. Un silencio incómodo inundaba el ambiente…

-**_ R. Ranma…_** - Dijo ella nerviosa, el chico volteó a verla - _**Tu… Tu quieres casarte con Shampoo?**_ -

- _**Por qué lo preguntas?**_ - Dijo sonriendo pícaro - _**Tu no quieres que eso pase?**_ -

- _**No lo digo por nada especial…**_ - Dijo aún mas nerviosa - _**pregunto… es… es que… tu rechazaste la primera ley que te había propuesto… y pues… me parece raro que no te hayas negado a ésta…**_ - Lo miró con dolor -

- **_Akane…_** - Dijo viendola tiernamente - _**si, lo admito… al principio acepté porque me sentía tan deprimido que lo olvidé por completo… además de las amenazas de ese embajador...-**_ Dijo mirando hacia el suelo - _**Pero ahora, no te preocupes… yo se lo que hago… **_-

- _**Que harás?**_ - Dijo extrañada

- _**No puedo decirtelo…**_ - Dijo mirandola -

- _**No confías en mi?**_ - Preguntó dudosa

- _**Solo no puedo decírtelo**_ - Dijo volviendo a ver hacia el camino

- _**Si… no confías en mi…**_ - Dijo amargamente volteando hacia el camino, Ranma abrió la boca para darle un sermón de lo que significaba "_No puedo_", pero desistió de la idea de comenzar a pelear por el rostro deprimido que tenía ella… Así que inhaló profundamente para no gritar algo indebido y habló

- **_Akane, no es que no confíe en ti…_** - Dijo amargo

- _**Y por qué no me lo dices?**_ - Dijo seca

- _Pff_ - Dijo aguantando las ganas de gritarle - _**Está bien!! Ya!!**_ - Dijo a medio gritar - _**Te lo diré mañana en la boda si?**_ - volteó enojado -

- _**Así que después de todo si te quieres casar con ella**_ - Dijo friamente, sabiendo que Ranma estaba saliendo se sus casillas

- _**Tonta!!**_ - Dijo mirándola enojado y sin poder aguantar más - **_Deja de decir estupideces!!!_** -

- **_Estupideces?_** - Dijo enojada tambien - _**Mira quien habla!!**_ - volteó su mirada hacia el camino -

- _**Ya veo!! Extrañabas pelear conmigo, no?**_ - Dijo volteando hacia otro lado, Akane lo miró fulminante

- _**Claro que no iba a extrañar tus estupidas peleas!**_! - Dijo enojada - _**de hecho ya creia que era demasiado bien para ser verdad!!! Pero al parecer no fue suficiente que te fueras de la casa para estar en paz!!**_ - Gritó, pero luego se sintió arrepentida y con dolor en el pecho por haber dicho tan cruel frase, una ráfaga de dolor cubrió a Ranma ante aquellas palabras.

- _**Ya veo… mi presencia te quita la paz, no? Pues, simplemente, no volveré y ya**_ - Dijo seco mirandola friamente - _**Me iré a china para deshacerme de esta maldición y tal vez me mudaré para allá a entrenar**_

- _**Ranma… yo no quise…**_ - Dijo adolorida, viendo como su amado la miraba de una manera tan fría

- _**No quisiste llorar por mi, no quisiste pedirme que me quedara, no quisiste ayudarme con la ropa…**_ - Dijo volteando hacia el camino - _**eso no quisiste… lo que haz dicho sonó muy convincente, y creo que de verdad odiaste y maldijiste todo el tiempo que estuve en esa casa…**_ - Volteó sintiendo una terribles ganas de llorar, pero no quería mostrar debilidad en ese momento -

- _**No Ranma!!!**_ - Dijo cristalizandosele los ojos - _**Yo no quise decir eso!!! Baka!!!**_ - Gritó enojada dejando caer algunas lágrimas -

- _**Baka… si… eso he sido estos días…**_ - Dijo mirandola de nuevo muy fria y calculadoramente, una mirada nada normal en él - _**y si no lo quisiste decir… por que demonios lo dijiste?**_ - la miró cruelmente, luego volteó de nuevo y adelantó mas rapido el paso- _**Mejor me voy… no deseo ser de tu molestia…**_ -

- _**No Ranma!!!**_ - Gritó desesperada - _**Ranma!! No te vayas!!**_ - Dijo tratando de alcanzarlo, pero el dolor la hizo detenerse y caer de rodillas, además de tener su mano en el pecho y los ojos cerrados - _**No Ranma!! Yo te amo!!!**_ - Trató de gritar, pero cuando se dio cuenta, el ya no se divisaba en la distancia - _**Mierda, que dije?**_ - Gritó apoyandose en el suelo - _**Ahora soy yo la que lo hace sentir mal a él?**_ - Se trató de levantar y continuó su camino sollozando y maldijendose todo el recorrido…

Llegó a su hogar, diciendo un seco y frío "_Ya llegue_", entró al comedor y encontró a su padre junto con Genma…

- _**Hija, ya encontramos postulados para ser tu prometido… elije al que más quieras!!**_ - Dijo su padre -

- **_Está bien…_** - Dijo seca-

- _**Bien, el primero es… Tatewaki Kuno… es un experto del kendo**_ - Dijo serio mientras aparecía Kuno en escena

- _**Pff ni loca!! Siguiente…**_ - Continuaba con su actitud seca, Kuno intentó acosarla pero Genma y Soun lo evitaron y lo echaron de la casa, luego Soun continuó…

- _**El siguiente es… Picolet?**_ - El hombre entró en escena viendo pícaramente a Akane, pero de nuevo lo echaron de la casa…

- _**Bueno, el último es…**_ - tomó aire - _**Ran…**_

- _Ranma!!_ - Pensó rapidamente -

- _**Ranshé Hiroshi**_ - Dijo el padre, Akane se decepcionó - _**Tiene raices tanto Francesas como Venezolanas (**xP ñaka ñaka**) y Japonesas…-**_ Dijo mientras el chico se presentaba en escena, Akane tenía los ojos bien abiertos, como platos.

Ranshé tenía los cabellos rubios y dos esmeraldas como ojos, brillantes cual verdaderas piedras preciosas…

- **_En… Entonces… te llamas Ranshé?_** - Dijo Akane reconociendolo al instante - _**Tu eres el del colegio, no? **_-

- _**Si lo soy!!**_ - Dijo sonriente- _**Buenas tardes, soy Ranshé Hiroshi, a sus servicios…**_ - Hizo una reverencia, Akane recordó nostálgica la vez que Ranma dijo algo parecido -

- _**Es un chico realmente muy habilidoso, un experto en las artes marciales y en el arte de ver lo que sientes a través de la mirada… es un gran chico!!**_ - Dijo Soun alegre -

- _**Bueno, lo escogeré a él**_ - Dijo intentando sonreir al chico, se le acercó y le estrechó la mano con mucho respeto -_** Soy Akane Tendo, la heredera del Dojo Tendo de combate estilo libre**_ - Hizo una reverencia, Ranshé solo puso una sonrisa y se sonrojó un poco - _**Que tal si nos sentamos en mi habitación, sólo para conocernos mejor, si?**_ - Le sonrió -

- _**Por supuesto**_ - Asintió sonriendo, ambos subieron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta, Ranshé se sentó en la silla del escritorio y Akane se sentó en la cama -

- _**Antes no pudimos conocernos bien… cuentame de ti**_ - Dijo sonriente, Ranshé la miró entristecido

- _**Akane… no me engañes…**_ - Akane lo miró sorprendido

- _**Que?**_ - Dijo sin entenderlo

- _**No me engañes, yo se que no me quieres como prometido**_ - Dijo viendola sincero - _**y que sientes arrepentimiento por algo que haz hecho mal…**_ - Akane se anonadó, éste chico era increible

- _**Vaya… jeje**_ - Sonrió -_** tienes un don impresionante… pues si…**_ - Dijo bajando la mirada - _**Acabo de hacer otra de mis estupideces, y ahora…**_ - Soltó una lagrima - _**Creo que ahora si perdí al hombre que amo…**_ - Ranshé la miró enojado

- _**No digas eso!!**_ - Dijo preocupado - **_como sabes que lo perdiste?_** -

- _**Porque le he dicho algo realmente feo!! Algo que yo no quería haber dicho!!**_ - Dijo empezando a llorar descontroladamente, el chico la tomó y la abrazó

- _**No llores pequeña**_ - Dijo acariciandole el cabello mientras ella se descargaba en el hombro de él…

Fuera de la casa, alguien se apoyaba en el arbol que estaba cercano a la ventana de Akane, mirando la escena…

- _**Vaya..**_ - Dijo melancólico - _**Parece que ya tiene nuevo prometido… y lo quiere mucho… despues de todo, no me amaba…**_ - suspiró deprimido, volteó la triste mirada que tenía y de un salto se fue de allí…

De nuevo, en la habitación, Akane se restregaba los ojos luego de haber llorado tanto…

- **_Ya te sientes mejor?_** - Dijo sonriendole

- **_Si… gracias… Hiroshi-kun…_** - Lo miró alegre -

- **_Llamame Ran-kun…_** - Dijo sonriente - _**Mi nombre no es de mi agrado…**_ - Akane bajó la mirada - _**Que sucede?**_

- _**Es que… Ran… me recuerda a mi ex-prometido… y me da dolor…**_ - Dijo

- _**Que sucedió con tu ex-prometido?**_ - Dijo curioso, Akane le miró sonriente

- _**Bueno, te lo contaré solo porque te lo debía**_ - Dijo sacandole la lengua en signo de juego, el chico sonrió - _**Bueno, todo empezó cuando…**_ -

La chica le contó cuando conoció a Ranma, luego como los conoció Shampoo, luego le contó cuando Shampoo y el Embajador llegaron sorpresivamente y terminó contando cuando se fue de la casa…

- _**Ya veo…**_ - Dijo él preocupado - **_Bueno, Akane, haremos esto…_** - La miró serio - _**Frente a tus padres, soy tu prometido, frente a tus amigos y tu ex-prometido, seré tu mejor amigo… si?**_ - Dijo sonriendole -

-_** De. De veras?**_ - Dijo sonriendole - _**Eres tan… tan lindo conmigo!!**_ - Dijo abrazandolo dejandolo sonrojado -

- _**No es nada…**_ - Dijo correspondiendole - _**Tu eres una chica muy linda, y las chicas lindas no deben llorar**_ - Akane se separó y lo miró sonrojada por el halago hacia ella

- _**A. Arigato…**_ - Dijo sonriendole y dandole un beso en la mejilla - _**Eres… lo mejor que me pudo pasar Ran-kun…**_ -

- _**No señorita**_ - Dijo agitando la cabeza en respuesta negativa - _**Lo mejor que te pudo haber sucedido es haber conocido a tu ex-prometido, de eso tienes que estar clara **_- le sonrió, Akane sonrió aún mas

- _**Por supuesto**_ - Dijo mirandolo tiernamente - _**pero tu eres lo segundo mejor que me ha sucedido, si?**_ -

- _**Asi está mejor**_ - Dijo sonriendo, de repente se oyeron gritos desde el piso de abajo llamando a la chica, ésta se alarmó y bajó rapidamente

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_No tngo mucho q decir, me voy a dormir =P_

_espero q les guste, y ¿Para qué habran llamado a Akane?_

_intriga para el próximo capitulo xD_

_Cuiidaooss muchoo!!_

_besitoss!!_

_sayiitooo!!!_

**Att:**

**Nani-chan**


End file.
